Not What You Think
by AlwaysLupin
Summary: A short, sweet account of Lily and James's seventh year at Hogwarts.
1. One

Lily groaned and threw up her hands. Her luggage was heavy - _really_ heavy, and she just couldn't get it onto the train. Frustrated, she kicked the trunk.

"Need help?"

"Oh yes, Remus, thank you," She stepped aside as he put her trunk on the train, watching James and Sirius continue their nonsense behind them.

"No problem, Head Lily," Remus bowed with an exaggerated flourish, making Lily giggle. "Hopefully you'll be able to control James and Sirius this year." Lily only sighed in response.

"Hey, Evans! Fall in love with me yet?" James called out. Lily shook her head. She'd hoped he would mature over the summer, if only a little, but his arrogance remained, blatant as ever. James Potter was still an annoying, bullying toerag. She thanked Remus with a smile and climbed on the train.

* * *

James watched as Lily boarded the train, the light filtering through the windows, and beautifully framing her delicate features. He wondered what he'd have to do to show her he'd changed, that he _had_ matured - a little. He wanted to let her know he really loved her - and that it wasn't a joke this time.

"It takes time, Prongs," Remus reassured, the three of them watching Lily. "I know you can do it."

* * *

Lily leaned her head back and close her eyes. All her thoughts went back to James: the annoying, arrogant, but also sweet, charming, and handsome boy she'd met the summer before her first year:

The memory was clear as day in her mind. She could feel the warmth of the summer day, the light reflecting off the shop windows in Diagon Alley. She remembered skipping along the cobblestone streets, holding her books in one hand and a cauldron in the other. She wasn't watching where she was going, though, and skipped right into another person.

_"I'm sorry!" she cried as she bent down to gather her belongings. However, the grinning, curly haired boy she'd collided with had them neatly stacked in his hands._

_"I'm very sorry," Lily repeated, taking her books back from him. "I mustn't frolic around like that - oh, how stupid I must be."_

_"Don't be sorry," he said gently. "I do it lots of times myself." The boy smiled, and Lily thought he was the most beautiful thing to ever have graced the earth. "I'm James, by the way. James Potter." He held out his hand._

_"Lily Evans." She shook his hand, and he flashed another smile her way. "I like your hair," James said offhandedly. "You look very pretty."_

_"Um. Thanks." Lily blushed slightly, but allowed James to lead her around the rest of her way through the shops, amusing her constantly. _

_"So I assume I'll be seeing you on the train next week?" James asked, almost hopeful._

_"Yes," Lily said brightly. "It's my first year."_

_"Me too."_

_"Lily! We were looking for you!" Lily's parents waved her over, and she went running. James could not help but notice the beauty of her smiling face, red hair flying in the wind._

_"And who is this young gentleman?" Mr. Evans asked._

_"This is James, Dad. James Potter. James, this is my dad." The two shook hands. "Nice to meet you, James." He gave him a stern look. "I suppose you'll be looking after my daughter, then? Keep her away from blokes who don't know what they're doing?"_

_"Dad!" Lily exclaimed, while James just turned a slight shade of pink. _

_"I promise, sir," he said, which surprised Lily. She barely knew him!_

_"We've got to go, Lily," her mother said, then turned to James and smiled kindly._

_"Bye, then. See you on the train!" The three of them walked off, Lily turning back to wave to James._

But when they'd met in school during first year, he acted like he never remembered. The first four years, he acted like he hated her. Through fifth and sixth year, James had been like a friend to Lily. Now he was back to hating her - at least, she was pretty sure he did.

_Why, Potter, why?_

Oh, how she hated him. She didn't even know what to think of him. He'd asked her out many times, and no matter how often she said no, he had never relented.

"Evans," James's tentative voice shook her from her thoughts. "Evans, do you mind if we sit here?"

_What? James? Tentative? When?_

"Sure." Sirius, Remus, James, and Peter filed in and sat with Lily. Soon, Marlene accompanied them.

"What were you thinking about?" Sirius sounded curious.

"Oh, nothing," Lily said. "I was remembering, the summer before my first year, I met a really sweet, charming boy in Diagon Alley. I was wondering where he is now, and if James here couldn't be more like him." James froze, a frightened expression on his face. Lily chose not to question it.

"Didn't he give you his name?" Remus piped up.

"He did, but I'm not sure I remember. It started with a J..."

"James, then?" Peter asked.

"Oh, no, our James could never be so polite. Especially not to me." Lily said. It looked as if that was James's breaking point. Exasperatedly running his hands through his hair, he stood.

"I'm going to use the bathroom." James said stiffly, before exiting the room, his chocolate colored eyes a dangerous shade of brown.

"I wonder what's got him so frustrated?" Marlene asked. Lily shrugged.

"I'll go see," Sirius rose. "Never seen James like that before."

* * *

Sirius made his way to the bathrooms, but James wasn't there. He searched through the train, asked in every compartment, until he found him in the last one. James was the only one there, head leaned against the window, eyes closed, his face twisted into a pained expression. Wordlessly Sirius sat down next to him and sighed.

"Lily Evans is hard to get to, Prongs," he said softly. "You've just got to change. And show her that."

"What if - what if she doesn't love me?" James's voice was hoarse.

"I think she does," Sirius said. "We all think she does, James, Evans is quite an open book. Now come on before Evans and McKinnon come looking for you themselves."

"I'd like that," James grinned. "If Evans came looking for me I don't know how I'd react."

"Potter!" Lily's sweet voice rang out as she pushed into the compartment, face worried, Marlene right behind her. "Where were you? Sirius told us you weren't in the bathroom, and then you weren't anywhere we could find you - what were you doing?"

"Chill, Evans, I'm all in one piece, aren't I?" Lily crossed her arms, spun on her heel, and walked away. James stood.

"This time I'm actually going to use the bathroom," he said, and left the compartment. Sirius and Marlene sighed.

"You know, the way Lily acts around James, she's going to really get to him and he'll be heartbroken." Sirius crossed his arms.

"I just - James never loved anyone the way he loves Lily. He's just scared to tell her because he doesn't know how she's going to react."

"I don't mean to make you lose hope or anything, but Lily talks about James a lot. And not in the way most girls do." Sirius frowned.

"He's going to have a hard time, then."


	2. Two

_**Here we are with chapter two! Thanks for reading; do leave a review when you're done reading! I'd love to have readers share their thoughts on the story :)**_

* * *

Lily tossed and turned all night, but she couldn't sleep. She didn't know why. At around midnight, she crept out of the dormitories and made her way down to the common room, where she curled up on the sofa with a copy of _Watership Down_, one of her favorite Muggle books.

A half an hour later, she felt her eyelids beginning to get heavy, and sleep overcame her like a forty-foot wave. Lily fell asleep with thoughts of conflict and rabbits and... James.

When she woke, the sun had just opened its sleepy eyes, gentle rays of light shined through the windows. Lily shifted a little, to find that someone lay next to her, breathing softly on her neck. _James._ In the early morning light, he looked innocent and sweet and beautiful, like a little child, like the boy she met in Diagon Alley. _How could he have changed so much?_

"Lily," James said in his sleep, brows furrowed. She listened in curiosity, but he said nothing more.

Lily promptly stood, careful not to disturb James. She climbed the stairs to her dorm and went back to sleep, this time in her own bed.

How strange it felt to not have James beside her, one arm wrapped around her felt cold without him next to her, his breath soft on her neck.

"Evans!" It was Marlene. "Evans, wake up!" Grunting, Lily sprung out of bed, and in a hassle to get ready, slammed the bathroom door shut behind her.

"What happened? Why is Lily mad?" Alice asked, brushing her dark hair. Marlene looked after Lily with a knowing look, but shrugged at Alice.

"Who knows?"

* * *

James ran a comb through his tangled black hair. "Argh!"

"What's wrong, mate?" Remus asked curiously.

"Stupid - hair - tangled - I give up," James finished, grabbing his bag and looking himself over in the mirror.

"Are you going to tell me what's wrong or do I have to force it out of you?" Remus questioned. James just sighed.

"Moony, it's not that bad, but it is, and I just don't feel like bringing it up right now." The werewolf blinked twice before regaining his composure.

"Sure," he said. "No problem." James couldn't believe it. He'd gone down to the common room because he couldn't sleep, found Lily, realized he couldn't take her back up to the girls' dorms, and what - fallen asleep next to her?

It _had_ been quite pleasant, he thought to himself. It was in his dreams often, him and Lily lying together on their bed, in a home they could call theirs, a smiling black-haired boy with green eyes sitting between them. It was what he wanted, everything he ever wanted, and yet-

If Lily Evans loved anyone, he thought frequently to himself, it would be Remus.

Lily and the Marauders had the same schedule, which meant that the best friends were in the same classes. No one could separate Remus and Lily; they'd always find a way back to each other. They were like James and Sirius. Remus had already assured James he never fancied Lily, and never would, but Lily... now, that was another story.

"Care to explain why your ink bottle is leaking, Potter?" Lily stood before him, her Head Girl badge gleaming. She looked more beautiful than ever, a goddess of fire-

"Potter!" James' attention went back to Lily. She pointed her wand at the inky mess. "_Scourgify._"

"And, ten points from Gryffindor, Potter." And she walked away, just like that. James groaned. Every girl in Hogwarts except for the one he wanted was practically ready to fight for him. It wasn't fair. Life was cruel.

"Hard time with Evans, mate?" Sirius placed a hand on James's shoulder.

"You bet." Grinning, Sirius reached up and ruffled James's hair like he himself used to.

"Sirius!" James exclaimed. "I combed my hair today - Lily thinks I'm a jerk when I do that - seriously?"

"That would be me," Sirius said nonchalantly. "How can I help you?"

"Since when did James care anything about what Lily thought about him? And since when does he call her Lily?" Alice questioned, walking in with Marlene. Remus, who'd just come back with Peter, shook his head.

"Alice, you're so oblivious. I shall enlighten you now to what all of us but Lily and you know: Prongs is in love with her."

"Her?"

"Lily, Alice! James is in love with Lily!" Marlene screamed gleefully.

"Honestly, child," James muttered. "Could you be any louder?"

"I could, actually. JAMES LOVES L-"

"Shut up, Marlene!" James hissed.

"James loves who?" Theresa, another Gryffindor in their year, asked.

"Llamas," Remus said. "Marlene was yelling that James loves llamas."

"Llamas are cute," Theresa said indifferently before climbing through the portrait hole.

"Thanks a lot, Moony, now people think I'm in love with a _llama_." He turned to Marlene. "And can you please keep your mouth shut? If Head Girl Evans hears about this she'll take four hundred points off Gryffindor, and she won't even care that it's her house."

"Of course." Marlene grinned wickedly. Alice stepped in front of her.

"What she means is," she said hastily, "I won't let her tell anyone. For Lily's sake," she added, pointing her gaze at James. "Not yours."

"Oh, thank Merlin."

"No, thank Alice," Sirius said. "Merlin does not want to know about your love life and tell everyone. Marlene does."

"Thank you, Alice. Can I ask you a question, now? I just uncovered one of my life secrets to you so I think you owe me one."

"Okay?" At James's wicked grin she said, "I mean - but - _James_ \- oh, for Merlin's sake, fine."

"By any chance, do you happen to be dating Longbottom?" Alice started coughing, Marlene patting her back.

"Now, James," Sirius said. "No reason to scare the poor girl like that."

"Everyone's talking about it," James said defensively. "I thought I'd just get a primary resource from Fortescue here."

"Frank and I are friends, James. Rumors aren't necessarily true."

"Aha." James took a step closer to Alice. "_Necessarily._"

"Go away, James!"


	3. Three

_**Disclaimer: **I realized I probably should do a disclaimer for each chapter so... well, if I was J.K. Rowling, I wouldn't be here fangirling over how amazing of an author she is._

_**A/N:** Just wanted to let y'all know that this story is just about their seventh year at Hogwarts - my other one titled 'Of Love Letters and Hatred' is a more detailed account of all seven of their years at Hogwarts._

* * *

Professor Slughorn cleared his throat for the fourteenth time that class. "Ah, well, I've assigned each of you partners, with whom you will work with for the duration of this year." Reading off of a piece of parchment, Slughorn bellowed:

"Marlene McKinnon and Remus Lupin!

Sirius Black and Alice Longbottom!

Julius Nott and Amelia Roberts!" Lily zoned out for a while, before coming back to reality at -

"Lily Evans and Peter Pettigrew!" _Oh, thank God, not with Potter,_ she silently thanked God for her good fortune. James ended up being paired with a young Irish witch by the name of Mary Kennedy, who wouldn't stop flirting in one way or the other.

"All right! Review time! I will give you fifteen minutes to make a proper Amortentia potion. Everything you need is on the table up front." As Mary went to fetch the ingredients, James made his way over to talk to Slughorn.

"Ah, James, my boy, how can I help you?"

"You see, sir, my partner and I simply can't get along, she's very distracting, so I would like to request switching places with Peter." Slughorn contemplated this for a while before a small smile started to spread across his face.

"Young love," he said, shaking his head. "All right, m'boy, it wouldn't hurt."

"Thank you, sir." James tried to hide the huge smile threatening to form on his face.

"Ahem. Would Mr. Pettigrew please switch with Mr. Potter here, please? Thank you." James and Peter switched spots. Lily had a murderous look on her face.

"I swear, Potter, if you mess something up I will poison this and then make you drink it." she said, teeth gritted.

"Calm down. I'm not as stupid as you think I am." James reached for the knife.

"Shut up, Potter." They finished their potion in silence.

Later that day, Lily and James again found themselves in the presence of one another.

"Miss Evans, Potter, stay after class for a moment, please," McGonagall said after a Transfiguration class, in which Alice's paper clip had been turned into a rat before she could Transfigure it into a pumpkin.

"I swear, Professor, I didn't do it, it was Nott -"

"Potter-"

"It wasn't me, Professor, believe me, Nott did it-"

"POTTER!" McGonagall silenced him. "That is not what I'm getting at! Now listen." She leaned forward, hands clasped together. A suspecting silence fell over the room.

"Miss Evans, I want you to tutor Potter."

"_What?_" Lily cried out indignantly. "You want me - _me_ \- to tutor _him_? He acts like he knows everything, struts around Hogwarts as if he owns the place, and you want to me to _tutor him_?" McGonagall's face softened.

"Lily, you may not like this, but you're just helping your fellow students. Would you have tutored... say, Mr. Lupin, if he needed help?"

"Yes," Lily said without a second of thought, and James's heart sank a little.

"Then you will not have any problem helping his best friend?" McGonagall looked at her expectantly. She couldn't say no, not when her teacher was relying on her.

"All right," she grumbled. "I'll do it."

"Thank you, Miss Evans." McGonagall returned to her firm, domineering stance. "I'll leave you and Potter alone to discuss timings, then." She left.

Leaving Lily and her worst enemy in a room. Alone. Now Lily remembered the way James had murmured her name earlier in the morning - tenderly, softly, full of desire and need. The very thought of it made her stomach churn.

"I-I can find someone else, you know, if you wouldn't like tutoring me. You don't have to do this, Lily." Had he just called her Lily? What had happened in a few minutes that had changed a six-year history of surname calling?

"No, I'll do it. I'm Head Girl either way, and I really should start being more exemplary."

"You make me feel ashamed."

"And why is that, Potter?" James raised a perfectly shaped eyebrow at her.

"When you're Head Boy and you have to have the Head Girl tutor you in your favorite subject, it _is_ indeed quite shameful." Lily's mouth hung open at his words. _James? James Potter, Head Boy? Merlin, what was Dumbledore thinking? How did she not know this earlier?_

"I. Um. Okay." Lily made to walk back to her desk, but James caught her wrist.

"Do help me, Lily, I'm terrible at Transfiguration, and even Remus doesn't help much. Please." He looked desperate, a messy mop of black hair framing his beautiful face, his sharp jawline...

_Is he a violinist? I could see him playing the violin..._

Lily mentally slapped herself. It wasn't everyday you started having second thoughts about hating your enemy.

_No, _she wanted to say. Instead, "Okay. When would you prefer?" came out of her mouth, and for the next hour they sat discussing schedules, James always watching her, trying to comprehend her.

"Evans," he called to her as she turned to leave. "When are your rounds?"

"Tuesdays and Thursdays," she replied. "Why? When are yours?" James didn't say anything, just grinned and left the room. Frowning, Lily flipped through her schedule book, to where she'd marked the days she'd have to do rounds.

_Rounds with Potter _was written there in bright green ink.

It was a very irate Lily who stalked off to the Gryffindor common room to write a Charms essay.

* * *

_Well, hope you liked it! I'm trying to get chapters done quickly before school starts, so that's why I've posted three in succession. Thanks for reading, stay tuned for chapter four!_

_-Vis_


	4. Four

_**Disclaimer:**_ _Well, let's see. If I was J.K. Rowling, I'd be a wonderful writer. And I'm not. So there's your disclaimer._

_**A/N: **Enjoy the chapter! And the third chapter of 'Of Love Letters and Hatred' is in the making. I stayed up all night writing and rewriting this, so I hope I got it all right._

* * *

"Alohomora!" Lily charmed a broom cupboard open to find a pair of second years tangled together. "Up you get, the two of you, back to your dorms. The next time I see you out of bed, I'm taking ten points off Ravenclaw!"

"Lily, wait. Hear that?" Whispers were coming from the other corridor. James grinned wickedly. "I'm going to go see what that's all about. Be right back." He turned the corner swiftly, leaving Lily all alone. She walked further along the corridor, charming cupboards open, and opening unsuspecting doors-

"Ah, we've got her now, Bella," a drawling voice said from behind her. Lily spun, facing three seventh year Slytherins. Two of them she knew: Bellatrix Black and Rodolphus Lestrange. Lily narrowed her eyes and drew her wand.

"What are you doing out of bed, the lot of you? Move along, now, before I have to take points off Slytherin."

"We came here for you, Lily dear," Bellatrix said, circling her. "_Incarcerous!_" Ropes bound Lily, tightly so that she couldn't move.

"Filthy Mudblood," Rodolphus sneered. "We should kill her, Bella."

"Let's not be so harsh, Rodolphus," she chastised. "She needs to suffer. _ Expelliarmus!_" Lily's wand flew out of her hand.

"Why are you doing this?" Lily panicked. "I'll, I'll - James! _James!_"

"Potter is busy with a few others at the moment, Evans," The third Slytherin, who Lily now recognized as Julius Nott, said. "Hold your tongue. _Silencio!_" Now Lily was helpless, completely bound, wandless, and she couldn't scream for help. She couldn't cry out when they kicked her, yelled at her, slapped her. She couldn't do anything.

"Let's go, Bella," Julius urged. "Before anyone finds out." Bellatrix turned to Lily, a nasty smile on her face.

"_Avada Ke-_"

"_Expelliarmus!_" James appeared out of nowhere, dried blood on his cheek and a cut on his forearm. The Slytherins' wands flew into James's hand.

"I'll be reporting this to Dumbledore," James said, his voice dangerous. "Now leave. Go!" he barked, sending them scurrying away.

"_Emancipare," _he muttered, not taking his eyes off Lily. "_Sonorus._" Lily opened her mouth to say something, but a searing wave of pain hit her forehead, making her cry out.

"Lily! Oh Merlin..." he sat down next to her and pulled her close to him. There was blood trickling down the side of Lily's head, and she had cuts and bruises on her neck. Her eyes were barely open.

"Potter," she muttered, and the corner of James's mouth turned up. He stood, taking Lily with him, and gently picked her up, briskly walking to the hospital wing. Halfway there, she put her arms around his neck, and leaned her head against his chest. James's heart swelled. This is what he'd always imagined: Lily in his arms, the two of them laughing and smiling and utterly in love.

Then there was the chance that Lily didn't reciprocate his feelings.

* * *

"Potter!" Madam Pomfrey screeched when he entered. "What have you gotten the poor girl into this time?" She hurried over and started tending to Lily.

"We were doing rounds." He took a moment to regain his composure. "I heard whispers coming from the east corridor. I told Lily to stay while I checked on it. As soon as I stepped into the hallway, four Slytherins attacked me - I Stunned them, but then they simply disappeared. I heard Lily scream for help, but by the time I got back - " James gestured toward Lily. "There were three Slytherins who were attacking her."

"Did you identify any of the seven?"

"I could only identify those who went after Lily," James said. "Bellatrix Black, Rodolphus Lestrange, and Julius Nott."

"To think that those kinds of students attend Hogwarts," she muttered under her breath. She finished tending to Lily, brushed back her hair, and pulled the blanket over her. "Come here, boy," she commanded.

James winced as she cleaned the cut on the side of his face. "Will there be a scar?"

"Most likely," Madam Pomfrey said. "But it'll be gone within a few days. There," she said, placing a bandage on his forearm. "Go inform the Headmaster of what's happened."

"But Lily-"

"I'm here, aren't I? Now go."

"No need," Dumbledore stepped into the room. "Two young Ravenclaws told me of screaming coming from the west corridor a few minutes ago."

"Yes, sir."

"And was it Miss Evans who was in need of help, or you?"

"It-" James swallowed. "It was Lily, sir." Dumbledore's eyes softened. He whispered something to Madam Pomfrey, and they had a serious conversation just by the door.

"I'll take care of this, James," Dumbledore told him after he came back. "Remember - always stay alert, and when you're doing rounds - especially you two - always stay together."

"Yes, sir." With a grave expression on his face, Dumbledore left the room.

James spent the night in the infirmary, watching Lily sleep. Whenever he saw her, she was always so fierce. Now, as she slept, he noticed her delicate features, her closed eyes, her small mouth, partially turned up into a smile. James reached out to stroke her hair, to comfort her. Her neck was covered in cuts and bruises, and a surge of anger took over James. So what if she was a Muggle-born? So what if her parents weren't wizards?

And the way, oh - the horrible way she had screamed his name, full of terror and fear. That was when he knew something was definitely wrong.

"James," Lily murmured, eyes fluttering open. "Potter, what happened to you?" Lily touched the cut on James's cheek gently.

"What happened to James? Why am I Potter all of a sudden?" James tried to keep the mood light, but his voice cracked at the end, and he completely lost it. He lowered his head into his hands and let the tears come freely.

"James," Lily repeated urgently. "Is everything alright?"

"Merlin, no! Nothing's all right! They attacked you Lily, just because you're a Muggle-born, and hurt you, and - and you would have died! Black was going to kill you!" He raked his hands through his messy hair.

"Black, eh?" Lily closed her eyes. "One of Sirius's evil cousins, then?"

"Yeah. Bellatrix Black."

"She had Nott with her. And Lestrange." Lily's voice shook. "I didn't even understand at first. They - they called me a -" James silenced her by sitting on the bed next to her, pulling her close to him. He let himself cry, for all the pain and emotional hurt he'd put Lily through by not thinking things through.

"James, are you crying?"

"No. Why?"

"Don't lie to me. All these years I thought you were incapable of human emotion, and this year you're showing me a completely new person." _This is your cue_, James told himself. _Now is when you're supposed to tell her._

"Lily, I-"

"Excuse me, Potter, Miss Evans," A worried McGonagall hurried into the room and took a seat by Lily. "Our own students," she muttered to herself. "This needs to stop."

"Hi, Professor," Lily mumbled. McGonagall smiled.

"Hello, dear," she said gently. "I presume you're feeling a little better?"

"Indeed, Professor."

"James here is doing a good job of looking after you." Lily raised her eyebrows at McGonagall and grinned.

"That he is." McGonagall leaned in slightly and beckoned to James, striding over to the corner of the room where Lily couldn't hear them.

"Just keep doing what you've been doing this year, and you'll have her in a matter of weeks." James gaped, astonished.

"How did you-"

"I was young once, Potter," she said. "I know young love when I see it. And it's not like you've been keeping it a secret." She looked meaningfully at Lily. "If you'd continued your behavior from previous years, I doubt she'd even look your way. Now you've got her wrapped around your finger, and you wrapped around hers. What's more, she's tutoring you in Transfiguration."

"Professor, about that," James stood. "My Transfiguration grades are quite high. Why did you assign me a tutor?"

"Ah," McGonagall said, leaving the room with a knowing smile on her face. "You see, Potter, sometimes teachers have to play matchmaker."

* * *

_Don't you just love McGonagall sometimes? I love her. She's just _that _teacher. I wish I had a teacher like her, but life tends to give us things we'd rather not have. Like my math & science teacher back in sixth grade. Merlin, I hated her._

_Anyway, I'm rambling. Sorry :) Hope you liked the chapter! And don't forget to leave a review, those help a lot. :)_

_-Vis_


	5. Five

_**Disclaimer: **__I'm not feeling creative right now, so all you're getting is that I'm not JKR. _

_**A/N: **__This is the first fanfiction I've ever written... going pretty good, better than I thought._

** NTadakamalla: **_Aw, yeah! Thanks for your support! Definitely will keep writing, this is so much fun and even though it might seem childish I honestly just love imagining things and getting the feels... it's the best._

* * *

Within a week, Lily healed enough to be able to walk. With help from Marlene, Alice, and the Marauders, she was well enough to go for a run the next Saturday morning with Remus.

"Bet you can't outrun me," he said smugly.

"Yes, everyone knows you're faster than me, Remus," Lily rolled her eyes, laughing. Remus chuckled.

"I'll go easy on you, Lily - flower."

"_What?_"

"What? Did I say something?" Remus asked.

"_Lily - flower?_"

"Oh. That." Remus sighed. "James calls you that when you're not around. I guess I just got used to hearing it."

"Seriously?" Lily asked. Remus just stared at her, then doubled over laughing. When he could finally breathe again, Remus stood up.

"_Seriously_. You didn't get it, did you?"

"No," Lily said, confused. "And that doesn't matter at the moment. I want to know about Lily - flower."

"That's just James's way of loving people. I mean, some of the things he calls Sirius... it just means he loves him. That's all." Lily tried to think of something to say, to ask Remus what he meant, but nothing came out. Instead she waved the topic away, and told Remus to get running.

Remus, on the other hand, observed Lily's facial expressions while they ran. Every so often she would smile faintly, and sometimes he could hear her mutter "Oh, Potter," fondly under her breath. He revealed nothing to her though, and gave her just that one hint to think on. He was going to enjoy pushing Lily and James together.

The two reached the end of their path by the Quidditch pitch, where the Gryffindor team had just begun practicing. She could make out the faint shapes of Thomas McLaggen, Frank Longbottom, and James.

"I'm going inside," Remus said with a knowing look. "I have some Transfiguration studying to do."

"Yeah, sure," Lily replied, a little distracted. "I'm... just going to wait out here for a bit. It's nice and cool." Remus shook his head, smiling, seeing through Lily's excuses, and walked off.

Lily was wearing Muggle clothes: a red T-shirt and black shorts, and it was beginning to get pretty cold. She made her way over to the stands, where she sat, watching the team's pre-practice routine. _Damn, Potter makes a good captain, _she thought. _One positive quality I didn't see in the last six years._

"All right, guys, two more minutes!" James clapped his hands twice before turning to scan the pitch and met her eyes. His entire face lit up as he made his way towards her, smiling. Not a mischievous Potter smile: a true, friendly one that made her immediately want to throw her arms around him.

"Lily, what are you doing out here?"

"I was running with Remus, and then I saw you guys starting practice and... I thought I'd watch."

"You should have tried out for the team."

"I am not risking my life on a broom over fifty feet in the air, James!" she yelled. James only looked at her wondrously.

"What?"

"James," he said softly. "You called me James."

"That's only because sometimes it doesn't feel right to call you Potter," Lily said quietly. "Sometimes you're not being annoying and mischievous, and that's when I call you James." James had to fight the urge to lean over and kiss her.

"Are you sure you want to stay out?" He rubbed his hands together. "It's really windy, Lily. You might catch a cold."

"It's okay, I want to watch. I always wondered how people never managed to kill themselves playing this sport." An amused expression danced on Lily's face.

"Lily, it's really cold out, and you're not even dressed appropriately..."

"That's because I was running with Remus."

"Lily..." James paused, staring at the stubborn redhead in front of him. Finally, he pulled off his hoodie and handed it to her, dressed now in only his jersey.

"Put this on."

"_What?_"

"Wear this, Lily."

"It has your last name on the back. I can't wear that."

"Lily Evans, you will wear it or I will carry you to the Black Lake and dump you in it. Right now. Please." Huffing, Lily took the sweatshirt from James and pulled it over her head. _She looks beautiful, _James thought. _Actually, she looks drop-dead gorgeous no matter what she wears, but honestly that's besides the point..._

"Your team's waiting for you, Potter," Lily gestured toward the field where the rest of the team was whispering and pointing at them. James grinned before running out into the pitch. Lily smiled to herself. _He can be such a boy sometimes, _she mused. _And other times, such a responsible man._

Lily watched as the team practiced, James zooming around on his broom, weaving through the rest of his teammates. _He makes an excellent Chaser_. She clapped with the others when he got the Quaffle through the hoops, and when he smiled at her after practice, she melted.

"Lily!" James hollered, running towards her at full speed. His black hair was tousled and messy - just she way she liked it.

Lily mentally slapped herself for thinking such thoughts.

"I need your help on that Potions essay," James said, cleaning his glasses. Lily laughed.

"That's why you ran over to me like hell was chasing you?"

"I would have done it anyway." The look he gave her was soft and tender. Lily lowered her gaze. _Oh no..._

_I think..._

_I'm falling for James Potter._

* * *

_Whew! She finally said it! Yay!_

_I'm too excited...well, stay tuned for chapter six! Love y'all! And thanks for the reviews (by reviews, I mean the one review I got from NTadakamalla, thanks so much for reading!)_

_-Vis_


	6. Six

**_Disclaimer: _**_I don't own Harry Potter. I'm not JKR. End of story._

_**A/N: **__This took me a while, please let me know if anything's inaccurate and do take the time to review! I'd appreciate your responses! :)_

* * *

"I'm not even going to ask why you two are walking into the common room _together_," Sirius stared at Lily and James as they climbed through the portrait hole and into the Gryffindor common room. "I'm also not going to ask why Evans is wearing a sweatshirt that says "Potter" across the back of it."

"You do realize you're technically asking, right?" Lily grumbled.

"Yes! Quidditch practice ended an hour ago! What have you two been doing?" Sirius looked from Lily to James, taking in their amused expressions. "Oh, darn it, I should have checked the Room of Requirement."

"SIRIUS ORION BLACK!" Lily threw a pillow at his head, and indeed, her aim was perfect. "What made you think I would ever do something like that with Potter? Or with anyone, for that matter?"

"I wouldn't object," said James, picking up a quill. "If Evans is interested, then so am I." Lily turned bright red, the same color as her hair.

"Fine," she said stiffly. "Do the Potions essay yourself." She grabbed her bag off the floor and ran up the stairs to her room. James looked dismayed.

"I only meant that as a joke," he said quietly. "Lately Lily seems to be taking everything I say personally."

"Don't you think that's a sign that she may have developed feelings for you?" Sirius questioned. "Come on, Prongs, you've changed a lot since sixth year. You used to ask her out every other day and now you're nothing more than dropping hints in hopes that she'll take notice and actually consider you. And if you haven't realized, we haven't been pranking anyone lately because you're not coming up with ideas because you're in love with Evans." Sirius crossed his arms triumphantly. "Also, did you notice she's still wearing your sweatshirt?"

"Padfoot, just shut up."

"I'm 99.9% sure she at least fancies you, James. That 0.1% is just the element of surprise Lily brings into everything."

"She still thinks I'm an arrogant, bullying toerag."

"So? You _were_. You're Head Boy this year, and you'll be working with her. This is a perfectly good chance to show her you've changed, James, so don't go ruining it!" Sirius sighed. "Come on. Don't give up. Don't be like me, James. You can do better."

"The important thing right now is not me trying to get Lily to love me. The important thing is that I desperately need help with this Potions essay and Lily is the only one here who's good enough to help."

"I can lend you my notes," Remus said, approaching them. Sirius laughed.

"No, I think Prongs wants help from a certain redhead. C'mon, Moony," The two walked away with smug smiles. James groaned.

"Now how the hell am I supposed to get her to come down here?" James lay down on the sofa, tired and exasperated - but still determined. It didn't matter how long it took, it didn't even matter if Lily would never look at him that way. He would always love her.

"What did Lily do, Potter?" Marlene sat down on the sofa opposite James, followed by Alice.

"I don't know, maybe I said something and meant it as a joke but she took it seriously and ran off to her room in the middle of helping me with a Potions essay."

"Do you want us to get her?" Alice asked, then shook her head, smiling. "Why did I even ask that? Of course you want us to get her, so I'll go do that." Marlene made to stand, but Alice pushed her back down. "I'll take care of this. I don't think Lily's in a good mood right now."

"Does she ever mention me?" James asked once Alice disappeared out of sight. Marlene sighed.

"I mean, she does, quite a lot, but it's hard to tell if it's in a good way or not. The one thing I do know, is that whenever either one of us says something suggestive," -here Marlene wiggled her eyebrows at James- "she turns the color of her hair and refuses to look at us in the eye. But I don't know if that's embarrassed blushing or happy blushing." James closed his eyes.

"Here she comes," Marlene whispered, walking over to Alice and dragging her upstairs, leaving the two Heads alone.

"What do you want, Potter?"

"We're back to surname calling now?"

"Do you want to finish your Potions essay or not?" James nodded. Lily sat down, quill, ink, and parchment in her hands. "The thing about Polyjuice is..."

The two spent the whole night in the common room: Lily helping James understand the point of the essay, and James actually writing it.

"Oh my, Marlene, will you look at that?" said Alice, when they descended into the common room at around half past one. Both girls stared in astonishment at the sight before them.

James Potter was asleep on the sofa in front of the fireplace. And next to him, fiery hair spread out and head on his chest, and _still_ wearing a scarlet and gold sweatshirt with "Potter" across the back, lay Lily Evans.

* * *

_Awwwwww, so cute! I just love Jily so much. Anyway, thanks for reading and stay tuned for chapter seven!_

_-Vis_


	7. Seven

_**Disclaimer: **__I wouldn't be giving a disclaimer if I was JKR..._

_**A/N: **__Cute, fluffy chapter. Enjoy!_

* * *

"Prongs, you got Evans to sleep with you?" Sirius was loud enough for the whole class to hear. Professor McGonagall raised an eyebrow, a faint smile appearing on her face.

"Shut up, Sirius! I did _not_ sleep with Potter! I just..." Lily faltered, realizing that sleeping next to him, in a figure of speech, was technically sleeping with him. She decided to ignore it. "...slept next to him."

"Ah, but you see, in a figure of speech that's technically sleeping with him, Lily, even if you guys didn't actually do anything," Remus teased, mirroring her earlier thoughts and making her blush bright red. Sirius shook his head.

"I just thought you guys would have enough common sense _not_ to do it in the common room. Ouch!" Sirius added as Lily's Transfiguration textbook hit him square in the head.

"Miss Evans, as aggravating as Black can be, I would like you to refrain from throwing books at his head, or anyone's for that matter," McGonagall handed the book back to Lily, who reddened once again.

"Thank you, Professor." Through this whole exchange James had not said a word, instead concentrating very hard on the lamp in front of him, trying to turn it into a cat as instructed.

"Prongs? Anything you'd like to tell us?"

"Lily's telling the truth, mate." Remus chuckled, while Sirius crossed his arms.

"I still don't believe you."

"Drop the subject, will you, Black? James is trying to concentrate here." Lily sounded exasperated. Peter and Remus shared a sly look. They'd noticed the way Lily was standing up for James, but decided not to cast light upon their observation.

James and Lily were doing rounds that night. Lily, for one, was exhausted. She'd found at least twenty pairs of students all over each other in various places: broom cupboards, empty classrooms, and whatnot.

And then there were whispers. The same ones they heard last week, the same ones that lured James away from Lily. The same ones that had now instilled in Lily a phobia of being alone. James now realized that they were in the same place as they were when Lily was attacked. He took a tentative step toward the east corridor, as the whispers grew yet louder. Lily whimpered softly. In two strides James was back beside her, his arms around her.

"It's okay," he whispered in her ear. "I'm not going anywhere."

"They're coming," she said in a shaky voice. "They'll come after you because you're here with me. It's all my fault."

"Lily,-"

"Don't say it's not my fault, because it is."

"Lily, why would it be your fault?"

"B-because I'm a _Mudblood_." James inhaled sharply.

"Never call yourself that. You're not what they make people like you out to be. The fact that you're Muggle-born doesn't change anything about you, my Lily. It's not your fault."

"Yes. Yes, it is." Hot tears began to spill down her cheeks. "They'll kill anyone who isn't of wizard descent, and anyone who is who associates with Muggles. Even - even my own sister refuses to talk to me anymore! Wizards won't accept me, and neither does my best friend! I've no other reason to live, so just let them come get me and kill me so I don't have to watch the destruction of my loved ones!"

"I'm going to take you back to Gryffindor Tower. Come on." Lily didn't budge.

"James Potter, do not even _think_ for one moment that I'm going to let you wander Hogwarts alone at a time like this. Either we do rounds together or I'm going alone."

"Oh, hell no, you're not going alone."

"Neither are you." James stared at Lily's tear-stained face. The sensitive Lily was gone and her stubborn side had returned.

"You know what?" James put his hands on his hips. "We're just not going to do rounds today. Clearly you're not up for this."

"James, we have to-"

"No. We don't. And if you're not coming with me - well, now, that isn't a choice, is it?" James bent down and in one swift motion, picked Lily up.

"James, put me down!"

"No way."

"Please?"

"No."

"JAMES!"

"Sorry, Lily, this is one thing you can't talk me out of." Huffing, Lily gave up, encircling his neck with her arms. James's face reddened. This was, quite frankly, an intimate position. James had only ever carried Lily like this once before - when she was almost dying.

"I wish you would stop being so... protective. You're not even my friend, and yet you act like you're my guardian angel or something." James didn't know whether to feel bad or proud. Her first words stung, but she'd called him an angel...

"Lily, the last time this happened you almost _died_ because some stupid blokes didn't know what they were doing. That's something I'm definitely not going to allow to happen again." Lily's serious face broke into a faint smile.

"You kept your promise," she said quietly. "Oh, James..."

"What promise?"

"Of course you don't remember."

"I will remember if you tell me! So many things are going through my head right now and I can't think properly."

"I'll tell you if you put me down." Reluctantly James set Lily gently on the floor, then sat down next to her.

"Do tell, Miss Evans."

"The summer before first year, we met in Diagon Alley, remember? I accidentally skipped right into you." She smiled, reliving the memory. "We spent the whole evening wandering the shops. Then you met my parents." _Of course_. James remembered now.

_"I suppose you'll be looking after my daughter, then? Keep her away from blokes who don't know what they're doing?"_

_"I promise, sir."_

"I remember."

"You do?" Lily asked, surprised. "Wasn't expecting that from your measly brain, Potter."

"Of course I remember. And I fully intend to keep it. Which is why we're going back to the Tower instead of doing rounds." Lily nodded as they walked in silence.

"James?" Lily said timidly after a while, hair falling in her face. James turned. "I know I've been extremely rude to you for the past six years. I've said and done horrid things - I'm sorry."

"Nothing you did was horrid, Lily, I deserved all of it."

"No, James, I was wrong to judge you so." James thought for a moment.

"I'm sorry for all the horrid things I've done to you. Remember the time I swapped your shampoo with bleach?" Lily smiled. She looked beautiful when she smiled, James thought.

"And I lent the bottle to Marlene _before_ I showered?" James snorted.

"Yes, I rather vividly remember McKinnon giving me hell for weeks after that."

"James, what I'm trying to say is - I think - friends?" Lily didn't even know how to ask. She looked at James and hoped he'd understand what she was getting at. Fortunately, he did.

"What? The great Lily Evans, who always looked upon me as if I was a stray mark on her exam paper, just asked me to be her mate?"

"I shall take back the offer if you ponder it too long."

"Lily - flower, I've waited forever for this day," James said.

"Okay, seriously. Remus mentioned this before, but - _Lily-flower_?" But James was too busy laughing at what she's said.

"Seriously. _Siriusly_," he said, clutching his stomach. "Oh, Lily, you said it again." The rest of their walk back to the Tower was like this: Lily saying something funny and not realizing it, then James laughing, then the both of them roaring with laughter. Their Head badges were the only reason Filch didn't report them to Dumbledore, and even the caretaker didn't seem to understand why Lily Evans was amused by James Potter.

So imagine the Marauders' surprise when the two climbed through the portrait hole smiling and holding hands. Even Peter noticed the way they looked at each other: madly, hopelessly in love.

* * *

Isn't that so cute? Unfortunately, Lily just wants to be mates... for now. Hehe.

Good day, y'all!

-Vis


	8. Eight

_**Disclaimer: **My family can't afford a bloody house, so there you go. I'm not JKR, because if I was, I wouldn't be living in an old apartment._

_**A/N: **__Speed-writing! I spent all night on this one, so I hope it turned out the way y'all wanted it._

_ GinnyWeasley09: That pun...*chuckles* it'll never get old, will it? And yeah, James and Lily are getting closer. :D Jily is top-notch, isn't it?_

* * *

"My, my," said a very amused Sirius the next morning. "What a pickle you've gotten yourself into."

"It's just so frustrating!" James looked like he was going to pull his hair out. "She just wants to be friends! Six years and I've accomplished nothing!"

"Take it easy, mate," Remus soothed. "At least now, you have a better chance of proving yourself to her."

"James, I just want you to know that you can't force her into loving you." Sirius looked very pensive.

"I know, Padfoot. I'm trying." Remus stood, clearing his throat.

"So are we just going to sit here or are we going to go get some breakfast?" James forced a smile on his face and followed his friends to the Great Hall.

* * *

"Hear that?" Peter asked Sirius when they were halfway there. "Sounds like someone's arguing."

"James should deal with this," said Remus. "Head Boy after all." James was already gone around the corner. Not wanting to disturb things yet, he flattened himself against the wall and then listened:

"Lily, I'm begging you. It's for your own good." Severus Snape's voice said in a pleading tone. _How dare he speak to Lily?_ James clenched his fists and listened.

"No, Severus. Don't you see? This is the worst, most evil way to go about changing people's minds!"

"Join me, Lily. The Dark Lord has guaranteed you and your _friends_ -" he said this word with disgust, "-complete safety. Trust me."

"No! I'm not the one who's in the wrong here, Severus, it's you! Think of how much evil you're doing, how many innocent lives you're taking. How could you?"

"Lily, listen to me-"

"No, you listen. Join me and the Marauders. Join our side, because even if you're guaranteed safety now, you'll be killed once you're of no more use to him. Think of how much good you can do on our side. Please, Severus." Snape stepped into the light, where James could see him. His face was twisted into an ugly sneer.

"It's Potter, isn't it?"

"What?"

"Potter's made you like this. What made you choose him over me, Lily?"

"I never-"

"Oh, save your excuses. The whole school knows you love him."

"I do _not_!" Lily cried out indignantly.

"You'll be ruined. The Marauders, as they call themselves, aren't your friends. They'll never stay with you. They'll use you, make you the butt of their jokes, and they'll leave you to waste away. They're horrible people, ones you can't trust, because you're a filthy _Mudblood_. No one will want to associate with you. You'll be a social outcast."

"No - Sirius - Remus - _James_ \- would _never_ do that -"

"Oh, but you don't know them well enough. I wouldn't expect a Mudblood like you to know that." Snape made to leave.

"Severus, please-"

"Goodbye, Lily." And he was gone. Lily slid to the ground, shaking, her hands hiding her face. James could hear her heart-wrenching sobs, and wanted nothing more than to comfort her.

So he did.

"Lily," he gasped. "Sni - Snape - what are you-"

"James, _leave_."

"Lily, it's okay. I got you."

"Please. Just go."

"Listen, he was wrong, okay? Remus, Peter, Sirius and I - we would never - "

"Let go of my hand, Potter." Lily said in a dangerously quiet voice. James let go, and she ran - all the way up the stairs, long red hair framing her tear-stained face.

* * *

"You all right, Prongs?" Remus asked when James sat down at breakfast. He didn't say anything, or eat anything, for that matter. The three exchanged glances. This was not at all like James.

"James, we're not going to pressure you into talking about it, okay? Just know that when, if you want to tell us, we'll listen." Peter said softly. Shaking his head, James stood, exiting the Great Hall, half-running all the way back to Gryffindor Tower. As he expected, the common room wasn't empty. Lily sat curled up on one of the sofas, her face hidden behind a curtain of auburn hair. Marlene and Alice stood behind her, sharing worried looks, not knowing what happened or how to console her. When James entered, Alice looked at him helplessly and shrugged. Marlene just closed her eyes and sighed.

"Never in seven years have I seen Lily like this," she whispered to him. James knew he couldn't possibly say anything to her to make her feel better - she'd probably slap him.

"Give her some time to herself," he told Alice and Marlene. "Let her think on it. Lily's not the type to feed off of pity."

"I only wish she would tell us what's bothering her," said a very concerned Alice, before the two climbed the stairs. James just stared at Lily - the stubborn, bold, passionate girl he'd known since first year, now closing in on herself.

"Lily," he said hoarsely. "Lily, you need to eat."

"I don't care," she replied quietly. "And neither does anyone else. No one would say even a thing if I starved to death, or better, if He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named killed me himself, everyone would just go back to their normal lives after my funeral. That's just it, James. No one _cares_. I have no friends, see? Marlene and Alice probably don't even like being around me. You and the Marauders are just..." she trailed off, as if the circling motion she was making with her hands could explain all. "And Severus - well he was my friend, you see, but guess what happens when you refuse a Death Eater's offer?" Lily laughed mirthlessly, the laugh of someone who had nothing and everything to lose, of someone whose life was so wrecked nothing could possibly make it worse.

James didn't know what to say, so he just sat down opposite her and stared into her emerald green eyes.

"Marlene and Alice care. My friends care. And I bloody care, Lily Evans!" James stood, his voice rising to a shout. Lily flinched, startled by his sudden outburst. His voice softened.

"I've been holding on to this one last hope, Lily, since the beginning of first year. I've always admired you for your stubbornness. I _care, _Lily, of course I care about what happens to you! If I didn't care I probably would have let you die last week! The thing is, I didn't, because I care! So how can you say no one cares when you have at least six people who are ready to burn down the whole world for you?" Lily managed a weak smile.

"Out of those six, you're the only one who's ever voiced that, Potter."

"Marlene and Alice are your best friends. They're worried about you. They'd give anything for you, don't you know that?" James took a deep breath, willing himself to continue. This was becoming all too painful by the second. "Peter looks up to you. You're like his older sister. And Sirius and Remus think of you as a little sister. They all tell me so, Lily. All of us care. Don't you ever think otherwise." Lily got to her feet, padded across the room over to where James was standing, and wrapped her arms around him. James smiled, embracing her.

"Thank you, James."

"For what, exactly?"

"For being there for me whenever I need you." Her words echoed in James's mind as Lily hugged him, and he wondered if she could feel the beat of his racing heart.

* * *

_Fluff. We all love fluff. Especially if it's Jily fluff. I seriously can't get over this chapter enough, I nearly cried while writing it._

_Reviews! And stay tuned for chapter nine! Love y'all :)_

_-Vis_


	9. Nine

_**Disclaimer: **__You know, I often wonder what I would do if I was J. K. Rowling..._

_**A/N: **__Special chapter dedicated to GinnyWeasley09!_

* * *

"Aaaand here's the Gryffindor team! James Potter, Chaser and Captain; Thomas McLaggen, Chaser; Frank Longbottom, Chaser; Sirius Black, Beater; Theresa Elliot, Beater; Marlene McKinnon, Keeper, and Adam Kirke, Seeker!" Remus was doing the commentary for all of Gryffindor's matches this year, to the bane of Sirius's and James's.

There was a loud roar from the Gryffindors, Ravenclaws, and Hufflepuffs. Lily winced and looked to Alice. This year, she'd finally relented and agreed that she would come to all the Quidditch games to watch Marlene play. She didn't expect it so be so zealous, however.

"How do you even understand this sport?" She asked Alice, who was smiling at Frank.

"Well, I can understand it fine. You just have to want to know about it, I guess." Lily sighed.

"And the opposing Slytherin team! Ava Menezes, Seeker and Captain; Jackson Tenners, Chaser; Logan Vaulte, Chaser, Michael Flint, Chaser; Hannah and Blake Smith, Beaters, and Kieran Hummer, Keeper!" The Slytherins cheered, but it was already clear to Lily which team had the most support.

"Mount your brooms!" Madam Hooch yelled. "Three, two one..." The players rose into the air. Lily sought out Marlene, who was hovering in front of the hoops.

"Menezes and Kirke, both staying out of the way until the Snitch makes it appearance... _and_, Tenners of Slytherin has got the Quaffle - no, back to McLaggen now - Longbottom - Potter - oh, unfortunately back to Tenners - I mean, _fortunately, _\- GRYFFINDOR SCORES! 10-0." Lily and Alice were trying very hard not to laugh at Remus's attempt at commentary, which wasn't to say he wasn't doing very well. At least it wasn't Sirius.

"Potter's got the Quaffle, come _on _now - _Professor, I'm not being biased!_\- nope, spoke too soon, Flint's got it now, headed over to McKinnon - and he misses! Longbottom dives to catch it and - KIRKE'S SPOTTED THE SNITCH!" Lily craned her neck to see the two Seekers weaving their way through the players to get to the golden ball, just out of reach every time.

"ANOTHER GRYFFINDOR SCORE! Well done, Potter. Watch out for the Bludgers, the Smith twins and Black are making short work of them - ooh, that's gotta hurt." Jackson Tenners had spotted the Bludger, but hadn't swerved in time - it struck his right shoulder, causing him to lose balance.

"That's it, Gryffindor - yet _another_ score, isn't looking too good for Slytherin at 30-0.." Lily watched with renewed interest as James scored thirty more points for Gryffindor, while the Slytherin Chasers managed to get past Marlene only once.

"The hunt for the Snitch still goes on - both Seekers are on it now, oh, look out, Menezes, Bludger headed your way." Ava swerved, away from the Bludger as well as the Snitch. Lily watched as -

"KIRKE HAS THE SNITCH! GRYFFINDOR WINS 210 - 10!" Remus grinned as the players descended. McGonagall scowled at him, probably for his extremely biased comments on the game. Lily, in spite of herself, cheered with the rest of the Gryffindors, Alice by her side.

"Lily, come on, let's go see Marlene." Alice tugged on her sleeve, then disappeared into the crowd. She pushed through celebrating throngs of people and grumbling fifth year Hufflepuffs who'd bet on Slytherin, and found herself in front of the team.

"Marlene!" She threw herself at the Keeper, making her stumble backward. "That was great! You all did great! That was - that was-"

"See, Lily, this is why you should play Quidditch."

"James, I've said it before and I'm saying it again, I am _not_ signing up for near death on a broom," Lily said with a scowl.

"Who the hell was doing the bloody commentary?" Sirius asked. A red-faced Remus pointed to himself, causing the team to fall apart in peals of laughter.

"What?" he asked. "Was it that bad?"

"No," James said between breaths. "Yes. It was." Lily giggled and hugged Remus.

"It's okay. You were great." James knew he shouldn't feel bad, because Remus didn't like Lily, but the way she hugged him, the normal, carefree way she was around him...

He couldn't help but want that.

"Anyway," said James, turning to his team. "Great game, guys."

"'Twas a victory well deserved," Sirius remarked, winking at Theresa, who blushed a deep red. Lily noticed the murderous glance Marlene sent her way.

"We'll meet up with you in a few," James turned. "We've got to shower and change." Immediately images of James - showering, shirtless - were conjured up in Lily's head. _Oh, no_. _I'm falling - hard._

"All okay, Lily?" Remus wiggled his eyebrows, and Lily knew that he knew what she thinking.

"Remus John Lupin, how dare you suggest something like that!"

* * *

Later that day, in the Heads' office (which Lily and James had only recently found out about), Lily sat on the comfy armchair, trying to rearrange the patrol assignments, the book on her left thigh and a blank piece of paper on her right.

_Hazel eyes... warm and loving. Black, constantly messed up hair. Glasses, perched on the bridge of his nose. Hmm... _Lily stared at the fireplace, at the flickering flames that so resembled her heart's desire.

"Lily!" James shouted suddenly from behind her, making her scream and cover her paper with her hand.

"BLOODY FUCKING HELL, JAMES POTTER!" Lily yelled.

"Watch your tongue, flower," James said, ruffling his already messy hair, just the way she'd drawn it.

"YOU SCARED ME! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU EXPECT!"

"Do you really want me to carry you to the infirmary again? You didn't have to drop hints, you know." Lily opened her mouth to reply, then closed it, blushing bright red.

"Is that a yes?"

Lily glared at him.

"Hey, what's that you're drawing?" Before she could do anything, James snatched the paper out of her hand and stared at it.

And stared at it.

And then stared at it some more.

"I'm sorry," she said quietly.

"Why are you?"

"Um..." Lily didn't know how to reply. She relaxed when James's serious, contemplating face broke into a wide grin.

"This is actually perfect. Down to the last hair. You really have an eye for me, flower." James winked at her.

That was it. _It_. Lily could not stand one moment longer.

Not wasting a second, she walked straight up to James and kissed him.

Yes, you read right. Lily Evans kissed James Potter. Now stop questioning and get back to the story.

Her fingers found themselves in James's tangled black hair, curled into his locks. James stumbled back for a moment, trying to understand what was going on.

_Bloody hell. Lily Evans is kissing me._

And he kissed her back, stroking her long red hair, feeling the warmth of her body pressed against his. This, _this_ was what he'd wanted since day one.

_I promise, Lily. I promise._

* * *

_Jily fluff! This was really fun to write, so I hope y'all enjoyed it as well. _

_And don't you just love Remus's commentary? He's my favorite Marauder - I think I have a tiny crush on him. Tiny._

_Okay, fine. Not tiny. Sorry, Tonks._

_Anyway, stay tuned for chapter ten! Love you guys :)_

_\- Vis_


	10. Ten

_Alas, school has started. I'm in the high school now, so I don't have much time to write and publish. I'll be online when I can and try to get the chapters to you faster, but please do understand that I'm busy a lot. Also, do read my second one shot called Torchlight, which has some Sirius Black - ness in it._

* * *

"What the hell was I thinking?" Lily half-screamed. Marlene and Alice only looked on with interest - and of course, the element of surprise that always comes into play where Lily Evans is concerned.

"Wait. You kissed James Potter."

"I did! And that was the stupidest thing I could have done! He doesn't even like me anymore! That's the problem!"

"Lily, _Lily_." Marlene laid a hand on her shoulder. "James is madly in love with you. You can't notice it? _Please._ Save it."

"He did kiss you back, didn't he?" Alice said soothingly.

"He did."

"So how can you say he doesn't like you?" Lily stared at them, wide-eyed, and then fell back onto the bed, burying her face in a red pillow.

"Merlin," she said, her voice muffled by the pillow, "you two are right, aren't you?"

"Always," Marlene supplied.

"Sod off."

"Never."

"Prat."

"I know, right?"

"MARLENE!"

"Hi, Lily."

* * *

James, on the other hand, was driving his friends crazy because he just _would not_ stop talking about how Lily had kissed him earlier.

"I still can't believe it - she - "

"Yes, Prongs, we all know you'd like to shag her in a broom closet, but -"

"Bugger off."

"You might want to choose a more pleasant spot for her first time, mate."

"Padfoot, I wasn't planning on doing that anytime soon."

"_Sure._" Remus sniggered from behind them, making Peter and Sirius crack up.

"Not funny! How come you never react like this when you catch Alice and Frank snogging? Why is it only me and Lily?"

"Alice and Frank act normal around each other," Peter reasoned. "You and Lily are just... disgustingly adorable."

"I second that."

"Me too."

"You're _insufferable_."

"Hypocrite." The four spun around to greet the new voice. Lily, with Marlene and Alice at her heels, walked over to Sirius nonchalantly. "Potter is quite the prat, isn't he, Sirius?"

"I couldn't agree more."

"Can we go already?" Marlene whined. "I'm hungry." Lily giggled. _God, _James thought. _The most beautiful sound in the world._

"You guys go on ahead. I'll be right along. Um - James, can I talk to you for a second?"

"Sure." An uneasy feeling built in James's stomach. Sirius and Marlene exchanged amused looks as Lily took his hand - sending a jolt of energy through his entire body - and led him behind the stairwell, casting a _Muffliato_.

"Look, I- I'm really sorry about what happened this morning."

"Lily - "

"No. Let me finish." _Stay strong, Evans_. She looked firmly into James's gold-flecked eyes. "I really shouldn't have done that. I- we're only friends, nothing more, and I really - I'm sorry. I guess I..." Lily trailed off, not knowing how to explain. _How do I tell him I fancy him without making a complete fool of myself?_

"Talk to me, Lily."

"I'm about to say something incredibly stupid."

"Okay.

"Just don't look at me when I say it."

"I've never been able to manage that."

"_Potter._" James reluctantly shifted his gaze to the wall behind Lily, who turned away slightly.

"Potter, I think... I think I fancy you." James's eyes went from the peeling paint on the walls to Lily. She bit her lip and sighed.

"See, this is why I didn't tell you. You'll just take this as encouragement and start up with the pompous 'Go out with me, Evans?' and it'll all be a joke, and it'll all come out to what Severus said! Trust me, James, you don't want anything to do with me. You're a pure-blood, but I'm not like you. They'll go after me first. So... just let me go. I'm not worth it."

Silence.

Lily turned to climb up the stairs to the Gryffindor common room, but James was too fast for her. He caught her wrist and spun her around swiftly.

"Evans," he whispered, "You're worth everything."

* * *

Meanwhile, in the Great Hall, the Marauders and the girls were restless and would not stop formulating theories on what exactly Lily and James were doing in the corridor alone.

"I do hope they haven't been cornered by any Slytherins," said sweet Alice.

"That or they've found a cozy place to snog," remarked Sirius, his mouth half full.

"_Sirius_," reprimanded Remus. "They're probably just talking. After what happened today."

"About time," Marlene muttered. "They've been going at it since the end of fifth year - _both of them_. I'm just a little surprised that it was Lily who took the initiative and not that idiotic git."

"Watch it, McKinnon," James warned jokingly, pushing Sirius and Marlene apart and sitting right in between them and patted the empty spot next to him. "Lily, m'dear?"

Lily raised an eyebrow. "Do you have bipolar disorder or something?"

"Bi- what?"

"I mean, just two minutes ago we were all serious and that and now you're being flirtatious."

"You know you love it when I'm flirtatious." Lily snorted. Surveying the table, she settled for right between Alice and Remus. It would help her raging state of mind.

"Keep dreaming, Potter." James and Lily looked down at their food, but everyone else was worried. Alice and Marlene cornered Lily later that day after Charms.

"There's definitely something you're not telling us," Marlene said, hands on her hips. "And we're not going to _let_ you not tell us, and you know that, so spill."

"Mar, it's nothing, really-"

"You tell me right now or I will hex you into next week."

"Mar, that makes absolutely no sense."

"Shut up, Alice." Marlene cracked a grin. "Spill."

Lily protested, but after a bit of persuading, she decided to tell everyone everything.

"I told him, Mar, out of all the extremely stupid things I could do, I _told him I fancy him. _See how I've ruined things? If anything, he positively hates me!"

"Lily Grace Evans, do you hear yourself?" Alice cried. "If anything, James _still loves you_! Have you even paid attention to him lately? He's been watching you, observing you, trying to figure you out, trying to make you happy, _because he loves you_!"

"Look, Lily," Marlene took her hands, "He kissed you after, didn't he?"

"Yes," Lily said uncertainly, voice shaking.

"So it's all good!"

"We all know how much a snog means to Potter."

"Lily, you're the only girl he actually cares about! Have you ever given that a thought? He's waited for you for _seven whole years_. Have you ever thought about giving him a bloody chance!"

"I - I don't know how I feel about him, Mar. I guess it depends on how he reciprocates."

"He'll reciprocate, all right. Just promise me the next time he asks you out, you're going to say yes."

"_Marlene!_"

"Lily, this is serious. This man's willing to lay his life down for you even though he's a total prat, and he loves you, and you fancy him, and _you're not going to try_? No chance. You have to say yes."

"Okay. Fine."

James and Remus were having a very long, very serious conversation. As with all conversations anyone has with James, Lily was the main topic here.

"You have to go reassure her, James. I've seen her: she looks nervous and worn out and jumpy."

"Why the hell would she be nervous?"

"Prongs, she thinks you don't like her anymore."

"_What?_"

"You heard me."

"Well, she's an idiot."

"That's something you definitely should not say to your future girlfriend." James contemplated this for a moment.

"How do I go about doing this without upsetting her?"

"Leave a note." Remus advised, and that's what James did. Grabbing a piece of parchment and a quill, James scrawled out a quick note:

_Lily,_

_I need to talk to you. It's important._

_Charms classroom, half past eleven._

_-James_

* * *

Eleven thirty.

James and Lily stood on opposite ends of the empty room, staring at each other, each one wondering how to start this conversation.

"How did you get here?" James asked gently.

"I have my ways. What I'm wondering is why you asked me to sneak out of the Tower after curfew and come here." Her tone was bitter and cold, and James had to wonder what had made her like that.

"Lily, you have to believe me when I say I still like you. How can I not, Lily, how can I not think of you when you're everywhere? My friends think of themselves as your older brothers, Marlene and Alice are like our sisters, and - God forbid - Marlene and Sirius have been going at it for a week or so, now, don't you think?" The corner of Lily's mouth turned up, green eyes twinkling. _That's it now, make her laugh. Come on._

"I know you've turned me down all these years, but I'm trying again. I'm a bullying toerag - I _know_, Lily, you and Alice can be quite loud sometimes." Lily blushed. "But - I want you to be safe." James's voice cracked. "You've been attacked before, and nearly many times, and for no better reason that your ancestry - which is stupid, by the way - and all I've ever wanted is to be with you, Lily! You may be mad at me for hexing Snape all those times, but do you remember why I did it? Why I turned on him?"

A pause.

"Because he threatened you. _You _were the one who was attacked by three Slytherins, Snape called _you _a-a-" James couldn't bring himself to say it out loud. "The only reason I've ever had to attack Snape was your safety."

"So when you want someone to be safe, you go around attacking people?" Lily snapped.

"Merlin, Lily! No!" James's eyes were blazing, voice at a shout. "Have I ever attacked anyone _unprovoked_, Lily? Tell me, have I?"

Lily shook her head.

"Everything I do, good or bad, I do for you, Lily."

A tear slipped from Lily's eye. Then another. And another.

And then she was running into James's arms, because that was the safest place in the world, the place where she belonged.

* * *

_Thank you! Be sure to drop a review - those are so fun to read. Stay tuned for chapter eleven!_

_-Vis_


	11. Eleven

_Ready for some Quidditch action? James Potter on the pitch, y'all!_

_Thank you so much for the reviews. You guys really make my day :) So enjoy this chapter!_

* * *

"Potter! Black! Get down this instant!" Madam Hooch screeched as James and Sirius flew past each other in the air, laughing. The stands were full, the Ravenclaw team ready on the ground, glancing at the Captain and Beater in the air.

"POTTER!" McGonagall's shout reached James's ears this time, and sighing, the two descended.

"C'mon, Professor, can't we have a little practice before the game?"

"You can, Potter, but everyone else is all ready, so now is not the time." James grinned crookedly at Sirius, who snickered at the Ravenclaw captain. "Fortescue?"

"All ready, Professor. All right, my fellow Hogwarts students, welcome to the second Quidditch match this year! This time it's Ravenclaw up against Gryffindor. Ah, well, we'll have to see if Gryffindor can keep their winning streak." James rolled his eyes and his face was in an expression that said, "Clearly."

"Commentating is yours truly, Alice Fortescue, with a little help from Lily Evans here. Say hi, Lily." Lily leaned into the microphone.

"Hi, everyone."

"Anything you've got to say to your _significant other_ over there?" The teachers all laughed, and the majority of the student body glared at Lily and James.

"Alice! He is not-" Lily stopped, realizing she was talking into the microphone.

"C'mon, Lily, say _something_ to the team captain."

"All right." Lily looked directly at James, eyes twinkling. "Don't mess up, Potter." James winked at her, the teachers all knowingly looked at each other, and the crowds roared with laughter.

"All right, all right. Enough Lily and James action for now." Lily shot Alice another hateful look, which she ignored. "Proudly introducing the Gryffindor team: James Potter, Chaser and Captain; Thomas McLaggen, Chaser; Frank Longbottom, Chaser; Sirius Black, Beater; Theresa Elliot, Beater; Marlene McKinnon, Keeper, and Adam Kirke, Seeker!" Alice paused to allow the cheers to subside.

"And our dearest Ravenclaws! Charlotte McLaggen, Keeper and Captain; Melinda Swanson, Chaser; Paul Emerson, Chaser; Richard Davies, Chaser; Henry Crawford, Beater; Claire Morgan, Beater; Edmund Orson, Keeper; and Charlie Didier, Seeker!" Lily had to cover her ears at the deafening sound of the crowd.

"Loud, right?" Alice smiled at Lily. "You'll get used to it."

"On the whistle! Three, two, one..." The players kicked off at the shrill sound of the whistle.

"Ravenclaw possession of the Quaffle from the start! Oh, Potter, what a horrid way to attract Lily," said Alice in a disappointed tone, shaking her head. Lily gaped at her, then spoke into the microphone.

"Okay, after we all ignore what Mrs. Longbottom just said, -" Lily never got to finish her sentence. The crowd howled with laughter, Frank turning bright red and blowing Alice a kiss. It was already well known to everyone that they were a couple.

"Looks like we've missed quite a lot, everyone." Alice frowned at Lily. "Ravenclaw leads 30-0, and the Gryffindor team's formation doesn't look so good - looks like they're discussing something - "

"JAMES!" Lily screamed. The crowd fell silent as a Bludger hit the side of James's face, snapping his glasses in two. Blood streamed down his temple, and he wobbled slightly on his broom as he flew up to Lily.

"Do the honors, Evans?" Unlike James, Lily's face showed no signs of amusement. She took out her wand, and after a _Reparo, Episkey_, and a _Scourgify_, James looked as good as new.

"Thank you, my lady," James dipped his head slightly and flew off. Alice grinned.

"See, the go-to person for injuries isn't Madam Pomfrey, but Lily here. Or maybe that's just the case for James. Moving on," she added hastily as Lily glared at her, "Longbottom and McLaggen have managed to bring the score up to 70-30. Wow, Frank, I'm impressed." McGonagall chuckled.

"Looks like Didier's spotted the Snitch - oh no, he's lost sight of it, whatever _shall_ we do - that's it, Kirke, go for it!" Lily half-screamed, making James grin. He'd never seen her so engrossed with the game before.

"I've got it! I've got the Snitch!" Adam Kirke lay in the ground, a large bruise on his forehead from a not-so-friendly encounter with a Bludger, the golden ball fluttering in his hand. There were many cheers as there were signs reading "I love you, Potter" or "Marry me, Sirius" - which, to be frank, was quite a large number.

"That's a Gryffindor victory, y'all!" Alice yelled. "Gryffindor wins - _again!_"

"Don't have to rub it in," a Ravenclaw sixth-year grumbled, shoving past them. Lily shook her head. How could one be so passionate about this game?

"Mar!" Lily squealed when she saw her best mate on the field. "Maybe I'm starting to like this sport."

"Where is Lily and what have you done with her?" James stepped forward, wand out and tapped her nose with it. Shrieking, Lily turned and ran, James always just behind her.

"Do you realize how much that right there resembles their actual situation?" Alice asked.

"Yes," Sirius sighed. "I do."

* * *

_There you go! And as for Of Love Letters And Hatred... I'm working on the fifth chapter. I'll publish it soon, I promise!_

_-Vis_


	12. Twelve

_Ready for some James and Lily fluff! Well, y'all better be._

* * *

"Lily?"

"Hmm?" Lily looked up from her Transfiguration essay to find James looking at her, a rather confused expression on his face.

"What are we?"

"Well, I'm a witch and you're a wizard, unless you're secretly a goblin." She poked his stomach playfully.

"No, I mean - us. What are we? What does this mean?" James gestured to both of them. "Does it even mean anything?"

"I like to think we are really close friends who fancy each other just a little bit."

"So if I say 'Go out with me, Evans?', you'll still slap me?"

"I would probably agree to go as your friend. Only once though, then you'll have to find yourself a proper girlfriend." James looked down at his paper. _It's not exactly what you want, but it's good enough._

"Lily, you know I'll always have my heart set on you."

"The one question I always wanted to ask you was - why me, James? When you could have any other girl in Hogwarts, why me?" Lily laughed. "I mean, look at me. I'm a total _mess_."

James studied her. Muggle songs made it sound extremely stupid, but Lily's imperfections really were her perfections.

"I can't even explain it, Lily, you're absolutely perfect and all I ever needed." James raked his hair again. "Because - I don't know, but there's a _reason_ I love you, isn't there? I just can't pinpoint it exactly because there are so many things I love about you."

Lily just stared at him.

"Merlin," James said, aghast. "I said that out loud, didn't I?" Lily nodded.

"Lily, you're not saying anything and it's scaring me. So talk. Please."

"You're about to learn another very humiliating thing about me."

"Please, Evans. Save it."

"I've fancied you since fifth year."

"No." James stared at her in disbelief. "You wouldn't torture me like that."

Lily didn't meet his eyes. "Well, I did..."

"You're evil."

"You're annoying."

"You're cruel."

"You're a git."

"You're beautiful."

"BLOODY HELL, POTTER! CAN I NOT FINISH MY TRANSFIGURATION ESSAY IN PEACE?" Lily yelled. "Oh, by the way, I completely forgot about the tutoring. When's our next session?" James stopped her hand mid-page flip.

"Oh, McGonagall canceled those," he said smoothly. "You can cross out those dates."

"And I'm the one having trouble in Transfiguration," Lily muttered to herself. _If you're ever going to say it, say it now, _James thought. _Do it now, what the hell are you waiting for? _

James cleared his throat. "Lily, I know the answer won't be any different this time, but I'm going to ask you anyway: would you like to go to Hogsmeade with me?"

Lily was shocked. Stunned into silence. It wasn't the fact that he asked; it was the way he said it, full of love and desire. She'd never heard this side of him before.

"James," was the first thing she managed to say. "I-"

"No, it's all right. I understand."

"James-"

"I know, I'm a bloody git."

"_James!_ That is not what I'm trying to say." Lily looked him directly in the eye, and she saw him: the real James Potter, his fundamentally changed self. "I-yes."

"What?" James spluttered.

"James, I just agreed to go to Hogsmeade with you." Lily slipped her hand into his.

"You - I - you mean-"

Lily silenced him with a kiss.

* * *

_Short chapter, I know. I'm also working on getting that fifth chapter published and another oneshot which I hope you'll like._

_I love you guys! Thanks for reading and reviewing!_

_-Vis_


	13. Thirteen

_Time skip! This will always be my favorite ship to write. I love the adorable fluff :)_

* * *

Snow. Finally.

"EVANS!" Sirius bellowed. Lily turned, laughing, only to receive a mouthful of snow. Spitting it out, she glared at him.

"James!" she shouted, flinging snow at Sirius. "Your best mate is being a prat!"

"He's always a prat," said James, taking Lily's hand. "We'll be going now."

"Have fun on your date, Prongs," Remus commented.

"Remus!" Lily shrieked as another snowball hit her. James laughed, pulling her close to him.

"Okay. We'll see you later, guys. Enough ruining Lily's clothes for now."

"Lily Evans, you better make _some_ progress today!" Marlene hollered, in the midst of wrestling Sirius, making Lily roll her eyes.

"Sure, sure," James whispered, his breath lightly tickling her ear. "We'll make _lots _of progress, Evans."

"You git."

"Then how come you said yes to me, hmm?" James mused. Lily glanced at him. Snow coated his long eyelashes and peppered his black hair, his glasses perched right on his nose, hazel eyes twinkling as he gazed at the sky.

"Because."

"Because why?"

"Because."

"You're not going to tell me, are you?"

"Nope," Lily said, popping the 'p', and laughing at James's spiteful expression. Cracking a grin, he kissed her nose.

"Okay. Where are we going? Madam Puddifoot's?"

"Oh, please. I would never stoop _that _low." Lily paused for a moment. "Show me your secret passageways. I want to have an adventure," she added, taking notice of his concerned face.

"Neither of us are dressed for it." James took in Lily's dark blue sweater and light jeans. "Next time, flower, I promise."

"Then take me somewhere, _anywhere_ but a public place where people are sucking each other's faces. That'll do for today." James laughed.

"The Three Broomsticks?"

"Sounds good." So the couple made their way towards the Three Broomsticks, unaware of a ghastly presence near them.

"What can I get you today?" Rosmerta asked, approaching them.

"Two Butterbeers, Rose." James winked at her. Lily raised an eyebrow.

"And will that be all?"

"Yes, thank you." Rosmerta sashayed off behind the counter, humming a tune Lily had never heard before.

"You are quite the flirt, James."

"Indeed. I should have warned you before you agreed to go out with me." He thanked Rosmerta with a smile, accepting his glass.

"I can always say no, you know..." Lily watched in amusement as James spit out his Butterbeer and stared at her.

"I didn't mean that. You know that, right?" Lily said soothingly, cleaning up the mess with her wand and slipping her cold hand into his warm one.

"Yeah. I know. For a moment I was back in fourth year, what with all the rejections and whatnot." Lily chuckled. Fourth-year James Potter could have broken the world record for asking the same girl out - and receiving a hex every time - one hundred forty seven times.

"Remember when Caroline Peters was obsessed with you? She would just hound you every single day."

"I don't _want_ to remember, but... Merlin. She was a dunderhead." Lily laughed. "I think last year was when I realized how much I was actually annoying you by following you around all the time."

"You realized right."

"There's something I want to show you, actually. From last year." James produced a piece of parchment from his pocket and smoothed it out on the table. "Don't say anything, _anything at all_, until you finish reading it." Lily nodded and took it from him.

**Prongs. **

_What do you want? I'm trying to pay attention to Binns._

**Evans is staring at you.**

_What?_

**Got you. Ha. No, I just wanted to talk to you.**

_Okay._

**I think you should give up on Evans.**

_What? Why?_

_I hate you._

**No! Not like that. I mean, it's not healthy for you. You look so tired recently, and you're not up for anything at all. This is taking a toll on you, Prongs.**

_Never am I going to give up on Lily._

**James, take my advice.**

_Padfoot, you know how much she means to me. This isn't just some second-year crush anymore, not something you can make fun of me for. I think I actually love her._

**Or you can just be like me.**

_How exactly?_

**A new girl every week.**

_You disgust me sometimes, mate._

**Well, this way, I don't have any heartbreak to get over. Unlike you.**

_This isn't heartbreak. This is pining for a girl who will never look at you the same way you look at her._

**The exact definition of heartbreak.**

_You're making it worse._

**I just don't want to see you like this, mate. You aren't like you used to be. You're just... sad all the time.**

_Hopeful. Not sad._

**Say what you want. I'm either going to get Evans to go out with you and get you a girl you can properly shag.**

_I will never shag a girl who isn't Lily Evans._

**...**

_Go away, Sirius._

**Hmph.**

Lily looked up at James, eyes laughing. "This - _this _is what you were doing in History of Magic? I thought you were especially good at taking notes!"

"Well, whenever I was in the same room as you - and when I wasn't - I was always thinking about you, and so were my mates, so this was bound to happen anyway."

"This is hilarious."

"I thought you'd be mad."

"Sorry to disappoint." Lily slipped the parchment into her pocket. "I'm keeping this."

"Shall we?" James stood and held his hand out to Lily. Grinning, she took it, and together, they walked out, back into the snow.

The two of them were ever so blissful, talking and laughing. James felt a wave of euphoria wash over him. This is where he always wanted to be, and he was so happy -

A cold, chilling feeling hit James. He tightened his hold on Lily, who also looked shocked. He felt the happiness slowly fade out of him...

"Dementors," Lily whispered weakly.

"In Hogsmeade?"

"We have to get rid of them. James - it's got Sirius!" Lily reached into her pocket for her wand.

"EXPECTO PATRONUM!" Both of them said it with force, thinking of their most happiest moment - which naturally was with the other. A silver stag and doe appeared, running around all over the place, until the Dementors were nowhere to be seen. The stag ambled up to the doe and nuzzled her neck gently. They stood together for a while, watching everyone, and then they stepped away, and vanished.

"Sirius!" Lily ran over to Marlene, Alice, and Sirius, who was sitting up now, eyes blank, staring wide-eyed at Alice.

"He's shaken up, James, I don't know what to do." Alice whispered. The crowd of students had increased magnanimously, all watching the group.

"Get him to the hospital wing, Miss Fortescue, now," McGonagall ordered. "This is serious."

No one laughed at her unintended pun.

* * *

_Poor Sirius! (And yes, McGonagall's pun was unintended.) _

_Woah, dementors in Hogsmeade? Everything's pretty shaken up... k_

_Love y'all!_

_-Vis_


	14. Fourteen

_I decided it was time to let y'all know what happened to darling Sirius..._

* * *

Sirius awoke to the faces of Marlene, Alice, Lily, James, Peter, and Remus.

"Why the hell were there dementors in Hogsmeade?" He growled, sitting up.

"Here's the Sirius we all know and love," muttered Remus.

"No! Actually! Isn't Hogsmeade protected?" Madam Pomfrey chose that exact moment to rush over.

"Mr. Black, you need rest."

"I do not."

"You do!"

"Merlin, lady, I wasn't injured, I just had a chilling experience." Reluctantly, Madam Pomfrey let him go, but not before forcing a potion down his throat.

"So will someone tell me all about the Patronuses?" he asked, wiggling his eyebrows at the young couple.

"I refuse to answer any questions," said Lily.

"In any case, all future Hogsmeade trips are cancelled," Alice said sadly. "It's not safe anymore."

"Mhm." Lily and James decided to stay in the common room, after everyone else went to their rooms.

"That was close."

"Imagine how dangerous." Lily shuddered. "What I don't understand is... Sirius is right. How can Dementors make their way into Hogsmeade? It's a place students visit, so wouldn't there be some sort of protection?"

"I don't know, Lily," James said rather tiredly. "Are you up for rounds?"

Lily remembered the first time she'd been on patrol. _Not good..._

"Or I can do them with another prefect," James added hastily.

"No, I'll go with you." Lily pulled a dark green scrunchie through her hair and knotted it at the base of her neck. "Come on. Let's go."

Lily's decision proved to be quite fruitful. They'd had many opportunities to dock points from Ravenclaw, as the majority of students they found were of that house. They were just passing a slightly ajar door on the fourth floor when they heard whispers coming from inside. James flattened himself against the wall and listened.

"... not safe anymore, Albus. We've got to do something." It was McGonagall. Lily looked anxiously at James.

"You may not like this, Minerva, but we've got to recruit some seventh years for the Order." McGonagall gasped.

"_Albus!_ They're still young! How can they?"

"They're our only shot." James shifted so he could see the resigned expression on McGonagall's face when she nodded.

"So who," she said, in a choked voice, "who do you plan to recruit next?"

"I was thinking of James and his friends. They'd make excellent Aurors, and Remus is a werewolf, on top of that."

"Albus, don't use that against him!"

"And Marlene, Alice, and Lily."

"Albus, you _cannot_\- it's even more dangerous for Lily!"

"You and James may disagree with me, Minerva, but this is only for the best. If they die, they will not die in vain."

James grabbed Lily's wrist and pulled her away.

"James, what are you -" He backed her up against a wall, features sharp in the soft moonlight.

"Lily," he breathed, "I don't know what this is all about, but if they ask you to join - if they ask you to fight You-Know-Who, I want you to promise me you'll stay out of it. Promise me you'll stay where you're safe."

"You know I can't do that. This is my fight, too! They're oppressing people like me, and it only makes sense for me to join!"

"You won't be safe, Lily, it's dangerous."

"I will fight, James! I won't let you do it alone!"

"Lily, no."

"Yes."

"You can't do this."

"I will."

"I still don't understand why you want to do this! It just means more trouble! It's better for you if you just stay out of harm's way!"

"James. Calm down." She lightly touched his arm. He looked at her with helpless chocolate eyes. "I will fight, because it's my duty. This is my fight, too. Trust me." She looked at him. "Do you trust me?"

"I do."

"Good." She exhaled. "Now let's pretend that didn't happen and continue patrol, okay?" James's eyes were still troubled when she led him away, and even when he went to bed.

"Everything all right, mate?" Sirius asked, concerned.

"No, definitely not." Remus stood. "James..."

"Not right now." James's voice was muffled by his pillow. Peter sighed and looked helplessly at his two other friends, whose expressions weren't exactly reassuring.

* * *

Snape smiled to himself. _Finally. It's done. _He raised his wand and crept out of the Slytherin common room, hidden in the darkness.

There. Beyond the staircase, a lone figure patrolling the hallways: Hufflepuff prefect Marie Ellsworth. _Mudblood. Filthy Mudblood. _Snape crept up to her, not making a sound.

"_Sectumsempra,_" he whispered, flicking his wand at her sideways, hoping - _praying_ \- that his efforts weren't futile.

They weren't.

Marie screamed, collapsing to the ground, cuts opening on her body and blood spilling on the floor. Snape turned and ran, ran back to the Slytherin common room, curled up on the sofa, and sat there in despair, but unable to cry, a sorrowful but hateful feeling building in the pit of his stomach.

For every time he confronted a _Mudblood_, he was reminded of Lily Evans.

* * *

_There you go. Darn Snape. And Sirius is okay!_

_I recently reread Heartless by Marissa Meyer for like the thirtieth time and I'm feeling some writing ideas... so maybe you'll find a Catherine x Jest fanfiction soon. Just saying._

_-Vis_


	15. Fifteen

_I'm back! Been away for a while - I've had to study for a bunch of tests, and unfortunately I'm not doing as well as I hoped, and my orthodox Indian parents are nagging me to study, study, study. I decided to let y'all read this and go study for my math & science tests on Tuesday._

_Enjoy!_

* * *

Lily was shocked.

Alice was tearful.

Marlene was seething with rage.

Peter was confused.

Remus was pensive.

Sirius and James both thought they knew who did it.

"She was so sweet," Alice said. "Who would want to do something like that to her?"

"I overheard Madam Pomfrey telling Dumbledore that the curse used on her was unidentifiable," Sirius added grimly. "Someone must have created it."

"That's extremely hard, though. If someone wanted her dead, why would they go through the pain of creating a new curse? Wouldn't they just use the Killing Curse?" Lily questioned. Marlene stood up suddenly, pacing the room.

"Unless," she said. "_Unless_ they wanted to test the curse they created. I bet it was a Slytherin, too, since Marie's a Muggle-born." James met Sirius's eyes and slightly nodded.

"Well," Lily's voice was troubled. "Hogwarts isn't safe for Muggle-borns anymore, is it?"

"It is," James soothed. "We've just got to be more careful."

"Yes. And we've got to go eat breakfast. C'mon, Lily." Remus held his hand out to her, but she refused, shaking her head.

"I'm not hungry."

"Lily, you were complaining about your lack of energy just half an hour ago!"

"Not hungry," Lily pronounced, and hugged a pillow closer to her chest. Remus looked to James helplessly, who just shook his head.

"If you're sure you're not hungry, you can stay. I'll bring something up in case you want to eat later." James kissed the top of Lily's head before exiting the common room.

"This has been so hard on her," Sirius said when they climbed through the portrait hole. "There's got to be something we can do to make this easier. For everyone."

"We've got to defeat Voldemort," James said defiantly.

"Don't say his name!" Peter yelped. James frowned.

"It won't do us any good either way," he said. "Peter, Remus, you two go on to breakfast. Sirius and I have some... things to take care of." Peter left, but Remus lingered for a moment, suspicion crossing his face.

"Be careful," was all he said, before turning and following Peter.

"I'll bet you ten Galleons it was Snivellus," Sirius muttered.

"Pay up, Padfoot." The pair crept downstairs, toward the Slytherin dungeons. They flattened themselves against the wall, waiting until Snape passed by.

He did, eventually, walking alone and unassuming through the corridor. Sirius grabbed James's wrist to stop him from jumping out in front of Snape.

"Not now," he hissed. James reluctantly nodded. After Snape had gone, they followed behind him, their steps quiet. They'd almost made it to the third floor when Snape whirled around, his wand pointed at them.

"What do you want?" he snarled. James put his hands up.

"Now, now," he said, rather calmly. "We just want to know why you murdered Marie Ellsworth last night." Snape face turned a furious shade of crimson.

"I didn't - why - it wasn't me!"

"Name one person in the whole school who would be smart enough to create a curse and use it on a Muggle-born prefect," Sirius said. "Other than you, of course."

"Do you know how hard this is on Lily?" James took a step forward. "Do you know how horrible you're making her feeling? She's closing in on herself! She's lost her best friend, and now he's gone and killed a Muggle-born like her - of course, she doesn't know you did it - but she feels so insecure! Do you not have emotions?"

"I knew it," Snape lowered his wand in disgust. "This is about Lily. Everything you do is about Lily."

"Of course it is. Everything I do is for the people I love."

"You have _no _right at _all_ to even mention Lily. She deserves so much better than you, despite being a Mudblood. What did you do, Potter, slip an Amortentia into her pumpkin juice?"

"SEVERUS SNAPE!" James roared, and with one swift movement he had Snape pinned to the wall, wand at his throat. "You will _not _talk to or about Lily like that," he hissed. "You don't deserve to speak her name."

"At least I do more so than you."

"Not after you - you _disgraced_ her last year in front of everyone. You don't deserve it all." Sirius stepped up, black eyes furious. "You were best friends! How could you do that to your best friend?" James pointed his wand at Snape

"_Levico-"_

"_Protego!" _A new voice yelled, sending a protective sphere around Snape, who relaxed immediately. Lily Evans looked at the three of them, horrified.

"James," she said. "What are you doing?"

"He killed Marie Ellsworth, Lily! Your treasured best friend is the one who killed her with the curse he created!" Lily gave Snape a cold stare.

"I don't think he has the brains to do even that," Lily said, her voice showing no sympathy for her old friend. "My question is, why couldn't you report him to Dumbledore if you were suspicious?"

"Because Dumbledore wouldn't listen! Dumbledore wouldn't do anything! Muggle-borns are in danger, Lily, especially you, and I can't just report everything to a man who never actually does anything to stop this!"

"The solution to everything is not to attack people left and right!" Both of them were at a shout. "I understand your desire to see me safe, but you can't just go around hurting everyone who suspect, _regardless_ of your opinion on them! I thought you'd changed, James." Her tone was softer now. "This - this isn't the solution. You've got to think things through."

"Merlin, Lily! _He's a murderer! He killed a student of this very school, _and you used the Shield Charm on him?"

"I just don't want to see people hurt!" Lily screamed. Everything fell silent. "Potter, I _cannot _just stand here while people - everyone, really - get killed and tortured. Stop being like the people you hate! Just stop!" With one final disgusted look at Sirius and James, and not even a glance Snape's way, Lily spun around and ran back up to Gryffindor Tower.

* * *

_Well. Lot of drama this chapter. The story's slowly coming to a close, and I'm trying to find a way to wrap it all up. See you!_

_-Vis_


	16. Sixteen

_Here's a freshly written chapter for y'all, straight out of the writing workshop._

* * *

"Severus," her voice shook. "You need to tell me if you did it."

"What does it matter to you?" Snape's voice was cold. "When have you ever cared about anything I do?"

"You don't know how important this is. Was it you? Did you create the curse?"

"Fine," he spat. "I did. _I _created the curse, and I've done some good to the wizarding world because of it!"

"How can you say that?" Lily cried. "How can you do something so horrible?"

"Not horrible, Lily," he said earnestly. "This is a way of helping our world, don't you see?" Lily stared at him.

"I don't know you. I don't even know who you are anymore, _Snivellus_." With that, Lily turned on her heel and walked away, trembling.

* * *

James was taken aback when he found Lily in the common room after breakfast, eyes red and hair messy.

"Lily," he said cautiously, sitting down. "I - you - I'm sorry. I'm such a prat. I shouldn't have done that. It's just-" He was cut off by Lily's arms around his neck, her cheek pressed against his neck.

"I know," she whispered. "I know, James. I'm sorry."

"Have you been crying?"

"No." Lily pulled back and wiped her eyes. "No, I haven't."

"Yes, you have. What is it, Lily?" James's voice was pained. "What is it you're not telling me? What can I do to make this better?" Lily didn't reply. "This is hurting all of us, having to see you like this."

"Kiss me," Lily breathed. James blinked.

"What?"

"You heard me." James leaned forward and brushed his lips against hers.

"Say it again."

"Shut up and kiss me." He did, kissing the corner of her mouth, and then her lips. His hands ran through her soft hair as she gripped his cloak.

James's lips moved to Lily's jaw, then the side of her neck, smiling as he went, feeling her fingers curled into his black tangles.

"Merlin!" The two sprung apart just as Professor McGonagall strode through the portrait hole, both blushing crimson. "You two need to sort out of your priorities. Of course," she added, "for Potter here, his priority is most certainly you, Miss Evans, as it seems." Lily blushed and crossed her arms, faking a scowl at James. He stuck her tongue out at her.

"What are you doing here, Professor?" Lily asked, trying to keep a straight face while James's fingers lightly grazed her armpits, trying to tickle her.

"I came to inform Potter that his position as Seeker is back." James stepped back a little before grinning.

"Isn't James a Chaser?" McGonagall looked at James, a look that said please-explain-because-I'm-not-going-to.

"I think he will tell you everything you need to know." She stared at them both with something close to affection. "Good evening," she said, by way of excusing herself, and rather hastily left the common room.

"So." Lily turned to James. "You've got quite a lot to tell me."

"Yeah." James tugged at Lily's arm, and she lay down on the sofa, head in his lap. "I tried out for Seeker - so did Kirke - _and I got the bloody spot_, but Kirke started ranting about it and all, so McGonagall gave him a trial period of two matches. But now I have the spot again." James stroked her hair happily as he gazed down at her.

"_Oh,_" Lily said. "Is that why you're always tossing that Snitch around in the hallways, then?"

"Only to attract feminine attention." James bent slightly to kiss Lily's forehead. "But, if you will have the truth, I have never sought attention from someone who isn't Lily Evans."

"Stop it, will you?" Sirius, followed by Peter and Remus, appeared in the common room. "You two have happened so quickly it's hard to believe this isn't a dream."

"What do you mean, 'so quickly'?" Lily sat up, raising an eyebrow. "Would you rather _not_ have us together? After your persistent mockery of James for asking me out every second of the day?"

"All right, all right, keep your hair on," Sirius muttered, brushing his wild hair off his forehead. "I'm not going to steal James away from you anytime soon, don't you worry." Lily huffed indignantly.

"Both of you are Heads," Remus mused. "Shouldn't you be off on some business up in your common room?" James made to nod his head apologetically, but once he saw through his friend's words, a lamp hit Remus square in the head.

"Ouch!" he cried. "What was that for?"

"For horrible things," James said savagely. "Horrible, _horrible_ things." Lily snorted.

"Look, it's a party!" Sirius pointed to the staircase on the right, where Alice and Marlene were descending with grins on their faces.

"Oh no," Lily walked over to her two best friends. "You look like you've done something. What did you do?"

"What are you going to do, take points off Gryffindor?" Marlene poked Lily in the shoulder. "And no, we didn't do anything. Merlin, can't a witch just be happy without looking like she's done something wrong?"

"Whatever it is, I think I'll find out soon enough." Lily sighed. "Alice - why does Alice look like she's mad at me?" Sure enough, Alice was staring daggers at Lily and James.

"We're not friends anymore, Lily," she said softly. Lily's eyes widened.

"What? Why? What did I do?"

"You've come to ignoring us. You're spending too much time with Potter - you've practically forgotten me and Mar." Sirius stopped whispering in Peter's ear to emit a cough that sounded suspiciously like 'Longbottom', earning a glare from James and Remus.

"Alice, I'm sorry!" Lily threw her arms around her friend, who didn't return the hug. "Alice, please."

A grin broke out on Alice's face.

"Lily, you thick, idiotic dunderhead, could I ever stop being friends with you?" Lily laughed, eyes glassy, and the three girls fell together in a messed-up sort of group hug. "Although, you do spend quite a lot of time with Potter."

"I spend time with those I love," said Lily quietly. Sirius, mouth partly open, looked to James, who was now staring at Lily, dumbstruck.

"So... Alice, Marlene, James, and... me?" Sirius asked. Lily smacked his head.

"As if, Black. Ask Mar, maybe she'll take you in."

"Take who in?" Lily smiled slyly.

"Sirius Orion Black would like to ask Marlene Rose McKinnon -"

"Shut up!" Marlene and Sirius chorused, both their faces pink. Lily leaned back against James, clasping his warm, strong hand with hers.

"We were like that once, weren't we?" she said, everyone except for Sirius and Marlene in hysterics.

* * *

_Blackinnon, yay!_

_Read and review, please! I base my writing style off of feedback, so it really does help._

_-Vis_


	17. Seventeen

_Thank you so much for the feedback and support, guys! Love you x_

* * *

It was Christmastime. Nothing more needs to be said.

It was, to be specific, December 22, and the Heads were up in their office discussing plans for the ball that was to take place on Christmas Day.

"Nothing _too _overboard, alright?" Lily glanced at James anxiously. The Marauders' pranks usually went a little too far, and this time Lily wanted to make sure no one went to the hospital wing in the middle of the party.

"Nothing too much, Lily, I promise." James winked at her as he sauntered out the door as she shook her head at him, smiling slightly.

Everything had happened so fast, so unexpectedly. She had hated him - not actual hatred, but it was the sort of feeling you had when you didn't care about the other person and would do absolutely _anything_ to avoid them, and then she'd been falling, not the kind where you hit the ground, but the kind where your thoughts were almost always about the other person - and then, after a little conversation and a few shouting sessions, they'd finally gotten together. Lily and James.

The whole school now knew, much to Lily's chagrin. The teachers were very well aware, and whenever McGonagall stumbled upon Lily and James in the corridors, she would make as if to berate them for inappropriate behavior, then smile softly, her eyes glassy, and she'd walk away saying something that sounded like "Let them have their time together while they can" under her breath. It was as if the school faculty were waiting for this to happen - of course, they had witnessed James's extravagant proposals in the Great Hall during breakfast on _many_ occasions, standing up on the table and shouting, "Will you go out with me, Evans?" at the top of his lungs while trying to look gallant at the same time. They'd gotten a laugh out of it, but it was agreed between the teachers that Lily and James made the best couple in all of Hogwarts. Even Dumbledore must have known, for he had made them Head Boy and Girl, and what could possibly be his motive in doing that? Once, when talking to the pair about Head duties, he'd warned them to be careful when doing rounds at night.

"If you're going to be together," he had said, his bright blue eyes twinkling, "you should protect each other. That is what friends do for each other, isn't it, Mr. Potter?" James had blushed then, while Lily tried very hard not to stare daggers at Dumbledore - it was back in November, before she had started developing feelings for a certain hazel-eyed, black haired boy.

Lily sat down on the couch, and immediately memories of James from previous years were brought into light in her head.

* * *

_"I'm sorry!" she cried as she bent down to gather her belongings. However, the grinning, curly haired boy she'd collided with had them neatly stacked in his hands._

_"I'm very sorry," Lily repeated, taking her books back from him. "I mustn't frolic around like that - oh, how stupid I must be."_

_"Don't be sorry," he said gently. "I do it lots of times myself." The boy smiled, and Lily thought he was the most beautiful thing to ever have graced the earth. "I'm James, by the way. James Potter." He held out his hand._

_"Lily Evans." She shook his hand, and he flashed another smile her way. "I like your hair," James said offhandedly. "You look very pretty."_

_"Um. Thanks." Lily blushed slightly, but allowed James to lead her around the rest of her way through the shops, amusing her constantly. _

_"So I assume I'll be seeing you on the train next week?" James asked, almost hopeful._

_"Yes," Lily said brightly. "It's my first year."_

_"Me too."_

_"Lily! We were looking for you!" Lily's parents waved her over, and she went running. James could not help but notice the beauty of her smiling face, red hair flying in the wind._

_"And who is this young gentleman?" Mr. Evans asked._

_"This is James, Dad. James Potter. James, this is my dad." The two shook hands. "Nice to meet you, James." He gave him a stern look. "I suppose you'll be looking after my daughter, then? Keep her away from blokes who don't know what they're doing?"_

"Dad!"_ Lily exclaimed, while James just turned a slight shade of pink. _

_"I promise, sir."_

* * *

_It was the first day ever of a new school, and eleven year old Lily was clumsy - so clumsy she could walk into a china shop and manage to break everything within fifteen minutes. Clumsy Lily was trying to find somewhere to sit on the train, with her best friend Severus, while at the same time trying not to drop or trip over her trunk. Her efforts were futile - not a second later, she was falling flat on her face - that was, until a hand reached out and held her up._

_"Thank you," she said breathlessly, looking up towards her saviour, offering a small smile. The boy had hazel eyes and black, untidy hair that stuck up in certain places. He just blinked at her, his frozen in - awe? uncertainty? surprise? _

_"Are you alright?" Lily looked at him with concern. He shook his head, trying to shake of the feeling that washed over him a few seconds ago._

_"I'm fine. Better watch out," he said teasingly. "I won't always be around to keep pretty little girls from falling over." Lily blushed a scarlet shade of red._

_"I'm not little!" she protested. "I'm eleven."_

_"You're shorter than me," he pointed out._

_"That doesn't matter!" Lily was pouting, making the boy smile in amusement._ _"Wait... you're James Potter, aren't you? I met you in Diagon Alley a month ago."_

_"I am. And therefore you must be Lily Evans." James grinned. "You look just as young as you did over the summer."_

_"Potter! Just because you are three inches taller than me does not give you the right to criticize my youth!"_

_"Merlin, Evans, you sound like a teacher."_

_"Who's Merlin?" James stared at her before doubling over in laughter. "What?" she asked, rather persistently, and for a fraction of a second James thought she reminded him of his mother._

_"Nothing." He inhaled deeply, trying to stop laughing. "You're a Muggle-born, so you wouldn't know."_

_"That isn't a bad thing, is it?" she asked anxiously. "Severus said it didn't matter. Does it?" Before James could answer, the boy named Severus took Lily's arm and pulled her along, glaring at James as he went._

* * *

_Second year. _

_The second year Lily would have to deal with a certain Potter asking her out _every darn minute_ of the day. He would not let her be._

_When they were exiting the Potions classroom - "Evans, will you go out with me?"_

_In the middle of a Transfiguration exam, written on a piece of parchment - _Evans, please consider being my girlfriend. Our children will be extremely clever and exceedingly smart - the perfect combination, don't you think?

_In the hallways, as he passed her between classes - "Go out with me, Evans?"_

_It was so bothering, so irritating, that Lily once considered asking Flitwick to teach her the best hex to annoy, but not injure someone just so she could use it on James._

_But she didn't. She knew that whatever was going on, James merely was suffering from a preteen obsession over a girl. It was all just a trivial infatuation, something that would fade away._

_It wasn't._

* * *

_Third year. James had seemed to lay off a little on the dating requests this time, with a low of asking her out only four times. _

_Lily thought that what he lacked in constantly hankering her to go out with him, he had made up for by constantly casting spells on her. _

_First, her hair was a strange shade of blue for an entire week. Lily swore she would turn his hands neon green. She wasn't lying. No one would approach him for a week._

_Then, one day, she'd been pelted with snowballs, and she'd run for it all the way back to the castle. She swore it was 'Potter and his idiot friends', but she hadn't seen them. She didn't know they had an Invisibility Cloak._

_Then, in the midst of hating James and his friends and exams and classes... it all fell apart. The one thing she held dear to her, she lost. Forever._

_It was during a particularly interesting Transfiguration class that Dumbledore had knocked on the door gently, beckoning to her. He led her outside the classroom._

_"What's wrong, Professor?"_

_"It's your father, Lily," Dumbledore said softly. "He passed away a few hours ago. Your mother owled you." Lily just stared at him and blinked._

_"No," she croaked. "No. The doctors said... he had more time..."_

_"I'm sorry for your loss, Lily," said Dumbledore gently. "Here is the letter your mother wrote you." He handed her a rolled piece of paper. "You are excused from the rest of your classes today."_

_Tears started forming in Lily's eyes. Her father. Mark Evans had been the one in the family who had most supported Lily's being a witch, always the one wanting to hear about her school adventures._

_But he was gone. _

_Dumbledore smiled sadly down at her as she felt an empty feeling eating away at her from the inside._

_"Do not fret, Lily, for death is the next great adventure. You will grieve for your father for awhile, but our loved ones never leave us." He touched his chest where his heart would be. "They stay with us. In our hearts." Lily just stared at the floor. _No. He couldn't have died. The doctors said they could treat the cancer, that he had more time... _She made a strange, choked sound and averted her gaze, embarrassed to be so close to tears before a teacher._

_"I will ask one of your Housemates to bring your things to the common room," he said gently. "You need rest. Write a reply to your mother, I would suggest." Dumbledore entered the room, and Lily could hear him having a hushed conversation with McGonagall. Reemerging from the classroom, Dumbledore placed a hand on Lily's shoulder and escorted her back to the Gryffindor common room._

_"I liked your father very much, Lily," he said once they reached the portrait hole. "Mark was a good, kind man." Dumbledore left her with those words to think about as she entered the common room. _He was. My dad was a great man.

_It was James who returned at the end of that class with Lily's belongings. She sitting on the floor of the common room when he came in, staring out of the window, looking very distant._

_"Lily?" It was a timid, cautious question. Lily didn't move a muscle. She continued staring._

_"I brought your things." James approached her and sat down beside her, laying the books and the bag on the floor in front of them. The two sat in silence for a while._

_"My dad." James didn't say anything. He understood. "You know, when I was little, he used to sing to me every day. Before bed, he used to look up at the sky with me through the window, and he would tell me stories about the stars. My dad would always comfort me; he was always there for me. H-he-" Lily's voice broke. A single tear ran down her cheek, and then her face twisted and she was crying into James's chest as he held her, not saying anything. She balled her fists up and covered her face with them as she sobbed, her heart-wrenching cries enough to make anyone in the vicinity feel grievous._

_James said nothing that day. He understood that silence was sometimes the best treatment._

_And for that one day, just that one day, Lily thought that James Potter might have a heart._

* * *

_Fourth year._

_James didn't seem to bother with Lily anymore. Unbeknownst to her, he still loved her, still wanted her, yet... he decided to follow her advice and stop. For the time being._

_This was quite an unfortunate year for James. Lily used the Bat-Bogey Hex on him several times in a single day, earning her her first ever detention, from McGonagall._

_Lily thought that this year was uneventful - which was something she should have been relieved about. None of James's constant annoyance for a whole _year_ sounded blissful._

_Yet Lily found herself wishing there had been more action that year._

* * *

_Fifth year._

_Fifth year was when Lily set out on a mission: a mission to befriend the boy who simply would not stop asking her out. Fifth year was when, after a long talk with Lily and many gentle rejections, James went to his room and cried over the pain of unrequited love. Fifth year was when a lot of things happened._

_It also just so happened to be the year Lily started falling, just the littlest bit, for James._

* * *

_Sixth year._

_"Evans, will you go out with me?"_

_"No."_

_Ten minutes later..._

_"Evans, will you go out with me?"_

_"If you know the answer, why do you keep asking?"_

_Another ten minutes later..._

_"Evans, will you go out with me?"_

_"MERLIN, POTTER! NO!"_

* * *

Now it was seventh year, and Lily thought she was most definitely in love with James. She still remembered it all: how he had been so very arrogant, playing with the stupid Snitch he _still_ had, how he never paid attention in class - but he was James, and Lily loved him for it.

So when James walked in and was ambushed by Lily throwing herself at him and proceeding to place a soft kiss on his lips, neither of them said anything.

They knew.

They knew they were meant for each other.

* * *

_Liked that little trip down memory lane? Stay tuned, folks._

_-Vis_


	18. Eighteen

_Back with another chapter! I'm thinking of one more after this, and that's the end! _

_All right, enjoy this one :)_

* * *

December 24. Christmas Eve.

"Lily?"

"Hmm?"

"Will you go the ball with me?"

"I thought that was a given." Lily tilted her head up to stare into a pair of warm hazel eyes.

"I mean..." James frowned, then shook his head smiling. "Still used to rejection, that's all."

"Why?" Lily nestled closer into the crook of his neck. "Your years of rejection are over."

"I know. But six years of a certain feeling all gone at once is a bit hard to get used to." He shifted a little to stretch a little. "This is really scary for me, Lily."

"Why are you scared?"

"Because..." James made circling gestures in the air with his hands, as if those movements could explain all. "What if I mess something up? What if I do something wrong? I've never been in a relationship like this before." He waved off Lily's are-you-kidding-me-Potter stare. "No, those girls weren't actually my girlfriends. I didn't even know their names. I thought it would make you jealous, get some reaction out of you." His cheeks reddened a little. "I know, I know. Pathetic. But I've never had a proper girlfriend before, and I honestly don't know how to do things right. And then there's the war, Lily, this goddamned war that's killing more people each day. And we have to face it once we graduate." James's voice dropped to a whisper. "I can't lose you," he told her. Lily laid her hand on top of his assuringly.

"We'll get through this. All of us." James gave her a grateful smile. "Now, let's finish the Transfiguration homework."

* * *

She didn't want to do it. She _really_ didn't want to do it.

But she kind of had to do it.

"I can't," she told him stubbornly one evening. "I can't, and I absolutely won't, Albus! I can't ask them to join the Order. Don't you see? Potter and Miss Evans are practically _married_. And I know they will be after graduating. I can't ask them to join the war, when they're ready to start a family! Especially Miss Evans - You-Know-Who is after Muggle-borns like her!"

"Minerva, this is a quite serious situation. I certainly would not have asked this of them under any other circumstances. In any case, Black and Potter seem eager to take on the task of hunting down Death Eaters, do they not?"

"The point is," McGonagall sighed agitatedly, "that- all right. _Suppose_ Lily and Potter get married after graduating, go find someplace safe to live, start a family... don't you think, just one bit, that when Potter is sent on missions, Lily would feel frightened? She would be so scared, having to wait for him to come home or hear from him, just so she could know that he was alive. A woman should _never_ have to do that."

"Many of the wives of our fighters do that, Minerva," Dumbledore said quietly, although his face had softened. He, too, had been thinking about it.

"They're a young couple, Albus." McGonagall's eyes were glassy. "They deserve to be together." She was thinking about her own life, her own story, her own heartbreak.

"I feel sorry for them, too, but is there anything else we can do?" McGonagall shook her head. "Then we must do this. I will call the seven of them up to my office this evening to discuss this." Dumbledore cleared his throat while McGonagall stared at the ground, wishing none of this had to happen.

* * *

"Hey, Evans, Potter," Benjy Fenwick, seventh-year Ravenclaw, found the pair in the hallway after a particularly trying Charms lesson. "Dumbledore says he wants to see you both in his office."

"Did he say what for?" James frowned slightly.

"No, he didn't."

"Alright. Thanks, Fenwick." The boys nodded at each other before dissolving into the crowd.

"I wonder what Dumbledore wants us for," Lily said.

"I bet it's just for Head duties or something of the sort." The two broke into a run all the way to the seventh floor, where they were met by a pair of gargoyles.

"Uh...Lemon Drops?" The gargoyles refused to let them pass. "Oh. I was sure that would be the password."

"Sugar Quills?" Lily tried, but nothing happened.

"Fizzing Whizbees!"

"Acid Pops!" The gargoyles winced.

"Cauldron Cakes!"

"Pumpkin Pasties!"

"Chocolate Frogs!" The gargoyles let them pass. James grinned at Lily before leading her into Dumbledore's office. The office itself was very neat and tidy, books stacked in one corner, and Fawkes's nest in another.

"Hello, Fawkes," Lily cooed softly. The bird squawked in response, seeming pleased to see her.

"I see you had quite a difficult time gaining entry into my office," said Dumbledore, who smiled upon them gently. "I remembered to send the password along with Mr. Fenwick right after I sent him off. Have a seat, then." They sat down, and saw that a rather stern looking cat perched on the end of the desk.

"That's a beautiful cat, Professor," James remarked. "What's its name?"

"She does not exactly have one," said Dumbledore, reaching out to stroke the cat, which darted away to sit atop a stool instead. "I prefer to call her Minerva, after the Roman goddess of wisdom."

"Ah." James took note of the striped tabby's graceful movements, the spectacle-like markings around its eyes that looked _so_ familiar...

"Professor, is that Professor McGonagall?" Dumbledore laughed as a tall witch, instead of a tabby, sat on the stool in its place.

"Indeed, Potter. I was that cat."

"But-what-how-self Transfiguration?" he finished, utterly confused. He glanced at Lily.

"Don't look at me," she said. "I'm the worst at Transfiguration." McGonagall chuckled.

"What it is you wanted to talk to use about, Professor?" James asked. "Is it anything about Head duties? We-"

"No," Dumbledore said, almost whispering. "it isn't. We will wait for your friends to arrive first-ah, here they come." Sirius ducked into the room, grinning wide, followed by Remus, who had a serene, unassuming expression on his face. Peter came next, looking quite frightened.

"The girls are coming, sir," he told Dumbledore. "Hello, Professor McGonagall." She just gave Sirius a stern smile.

Soon enough, Alice and Marlene hurried in, glanced at the other five in the office, and immediately knew something - something _big_ was going on.

"What's happening, sir?" Alice asked Dumbledore. "What's going on?"

"There is... something we need to talk to you seven about," started McGonagall. Her voice shook a little, and she looked to Dumbledore to continue.

"As you all know, we are in the midst of a war against Voldemort. A war against evil. Lord Voldemort does his best to obliterate his enemies, but we have found a way to thwart many of his plans." Dumbledore leaned forward in his chair and intertwined his fingers.

"The Order of the Phoenix is a group of fighters dedicated to the cause of stopping Lord Voldemort. And we have called you up to find out if you would like to be part of this."

No one said anything.

"Before you make your decision, understand that this is a large sacrifice - of time spent with family, of time spent leisurely... think it through before settling on one thing."

"I'll join." Lily spoke up, determined green eyes blazing.

"_Lily_," McGonagall said beseechingly. "Lily, it's even more dangerous for you."

"And that's why I want to fight. I want to fight because this is what's stopping people like me. No one should have to be subject to this. This is my battle too, and I think I'm entitled to be a part of it."

"I agree with you, Lily, but you should take every little thing into consideration. This is a life-threatening task to take on. I want all of you - yes, Mr. Black - I want all of you to think about this, and tell me or Professor McGonagall anytime this week of your opinion."

"Yes, sir," the group echoed.

"You may leave then." One by one, they stood, leaving seven chairs empty in Dumbledore's office as they went.

It was only seven empty chairs.

But it brought tears to McGonagall's eyes.

* * *

_Aww, I love McGonagall. I hope y'all liked this chapter._

_Love you lots! x_

_-Vis_


	19. Nineteen

_I don't really have an author's note... hope you like the chapter?_

* * *

"D'you think you'll do it, mate?" Sirius asked, a smile playing on his lips.

"I will," James said fiercely. "But I won't let Lily do it." The smile left Sirius's face. It never escaped any of them how dangerous this was for Lily.

"We won't," he agreed. "Right, Moony?"

"Well." Remus shifted, looking uncomfortable. "I would not let her. At all. But if she wants to, it's entirely her choice... okay, okay, I won't let her," he added hastily, receiving glares from his two friends.

"I wouldn't let her, either," Peter said softly. "I've grown rather fond of Lily, as irritating as she could be back in first year."

"She was," Sirius said. "But of course Jamesie thought she was the most _perfect _thing ever and he just _had_ to have her-"

"Padfoot," James hissed. "Shut up."

"Guys!" Alice appeared in front of them with a loud _crack! Oh dear, _thought James. _The girls must have passed their Apparition test already. _"I'm joining the Order."

"Is Frank okay with this?" was the first thing all three of them said - at the same time. Alice blushed.

"He doesn't _know_, he doesn't have to either - it's my choice, and I want to fight. It's not like they would kill me anyway - we have to work together to keep Lily safe."

"And what if she wants to join too? What if she can take care of herself just fine?" Lily had wandered into the common room with Marlene, back from a quick excursion to the library.

"Lily, it's dangerous-"

"They'll target you-"

"How am I supposed to live with myself if something happens to you?"

"James, I _am_ doing this and nothing can change my mind."

"I am, too," Marlene piped up. Sirius stared at her.

"You can't-"

"I can!"

"You can't protect yourself on your own!"

"I very well can." Sirius glared at her before walking out of the common room. Marlene crossed her arms and left, climbing upstairs, while Alice shot Lily an apologetic look and went after her.

"Well," said Remus. "We'll leave you two alone, then." He led Peter out of the common room. James waited until they were gone to lean in and kiss Lily. He felt happy, happier than he remembered ever being. _You drive me insane, Lily. Insane._

"I think I really love you, Lily." He grinned goofily. "Lily?" His grin was gone. Lily wouldn't meet his eye at all, she just stared at the ground, a single tear dripping down her cheek. "Lily, are you okay?"

"No," she said, in a shaky voice. "I will never be okay not knowing that you're safe."

"What are you talking about? Of course we're safe."

"You're not. Because of me. I'm putting you in danger, James, and it's worse now that we've all decided to join the Order."

"Lily, we've been through this."

"I know. I know." And holding his hand close to her heart, she cried even harder. "I know, and it hurts to do this, but I don't think we can do this anymore. For the time being."

"Lily?"

"I'm sorry," she said, eyes red, "This is for you, James. It hurts, it hurts so much. But you'll be safe from people who don't want anyone like me around."

"You're leaving me?" James's voice was a raw, hoarse whisper that couldn't have shattered Lily's heart into any tinier pieces. There were tears on his cheeks as well, forming in his usually warm, bright eyes.

"I'm not leaving you. I'll never leave you." Lily was finding it hard to speak. "But this relationship won't work as long as this war is going on. If they think you and me are together, they'll go after both of us. They'll go after you. I can't do that."

"Don't leave me."

"James, you're not safe as long as I'm with you."

"What if I don't care?" He seemed to found some courage, some hope. "What if I don't care if I die?"

"If you die, James," Lily said quietly, "and I don't, it will be a curse from Hell."

"So-that's it? We're done?"

"Just as long as this war is on." Lily found herself in tears again. She couldn't speak steadily at all. _This is what heartbreak is, _she thought. _Wanting someone so bad, but not being able to have them._

"I can take care of myself," James argued desperately. "We'll be fine, Lily, I promise."

"No. I can't." Even her whisper was now inaudible. "I'm sorry, James." She brushed her lips gently across his, and before the temptation got too worse, she stood, now completely trembling, and left before she could start sobbing, leaving James and his shattered soul on the couch in the common room.

* * *

"I knew it." McGonagall said brokenly. "I knew this would happen. I knew Lily would do this." Dumbledore sighed.

"All is fair in love and war," he said. "And this, Minerva, is both."

"I know," she replied, voice shaking, "but look at them, Albus. Potter looks like a ghost. His Transfiguration grades are a mess, and he's my top student! And the other teachers report that Lily looks rather faint during class, and isn't paying attention - even in Potions. If only - _if only_ we hadn't told them..."

"I'm sure James understands, Minerva."

"He doesn't!"

"He does." Dumbledore gestured toward the Gryffindor table, where Sirius was trying to get James to eat, and Lily was absent. "He's just dismayed because he's tried so hard for her all these years, and he thinks it's all for nothing. All done. But he understands. He's waiting for her, do you see?"

"So why exactly did he walk into Transfiguration _in tears_ later that day?"

"He believes that he will die in the war," Dumbledore said solemnly. "He wanted to spend his last days with her."

"_Albus!_"

"James Potter will not die before he gets to reconcile with Lily. After all, their job in the Order begins over the summer." Dumbledore stared at James, who was gazing at the seat Lily often occupied, unresponsive to his friends' chatter.

"I dearly hope they make matters right," said McGonagall, "they were such a sweet pair. He really does love her, doesn't he?"

"And she him," Dumbledore nodded. "If Lily didn't love him, she would not have made this sacrifice for him."

"Albus..."

"Trust me, Minerva. It will be alright soon. Trust me."

* * *

_Oh, the things I write sometimes... reminds me of what a trashy author I am. Well, what did you think? Drop a review, won't you?_

_-Vis_


	20. Twenty

_Lot of action in this chapter... hope you like it! This is the last chapter, by the way. :)_

* * *

It was all over.

They were done.

No more school.

It was like a dream come true, full of joy... for everyone except the Marauders and three specific girls.

Sirius Black was desperately trying to talk his best friend's sort-of-ex into not leaving him. He had been consistently trying (and failing) for the last few months.

Remus Lupin decided to take the logical route and talk it out with the ex, but it never worked out.

Peter Pettigrew was dismayed because he didn't like seeing his friends all sad.

James Potter was the mentioned best friend above, and he hadn't spoken or eaten very much since Christmas Eve.

Alice Longbottom was also taking the logical route and gently soothing her best friend every time she cried, every time she confided in Alice of how much she loved James but what she had to do for his safety.

Marlene McKinnon was going between screaming at her best friend and crying with her.

Lily Potter - excuse me, _Evans_ was the sort-of-ex and best friend mentioned above. She, like James, had not eaten or spoken much since the fateful December 24.

The whole school knew, again, because James Potter was always a prominent conversation topic, and _everyone_ knew _everything_ about him. But school was over, and that meant the start of a career. Lily said a hasty goodbye to Alice and Marlene, knowing that if she looked at him she would burst. She stepped off the train and into her mother's arms.

She sat her mother down that night and told her everything, _everything_, every little detail, and she had cried the hardest ever while telling her mother about how she had to do it, for him, and for all her friends.

"Sometimes you have to make sacrifices in order for things to turn out good," Grace had told her daughter. "Then, when things are good, you set out to regain what you sacrificed. Life works that way. And bring James over sometime, okay? I would love to meet him."

That just made Lily cry harder.

* * *

"Lily! A friend of yours is here?"

"Mum, all my friends hate me."

"Well, he's here!" Lily's heart leapt. _He? Could it be..._ "He says his name is... Sirius Black." _Oh_. _Sirius. _

"What do you want, Sirius?" she asked him once she came downstairs. Sirius just gaped at her. She really had turned into a ghost, pale, thin, and gaunt, colorless except for the unkempt red hair on her head.

"Evans, what happened to you?"

"What do you want, Sirius?"

"I want to talk to you."

"How do you know where I live?"

"Remus told me."

"Creep."

"We need to talk."

"You make it sound like we're dating."

"_I really have to talk to you._"

"Fine. Come in." Sirius stepped inside and grinned.

"Hello, Mrs. Evans," he said charmingly. "Having a nice day?"

"Oh, lovely, thank you, Sirius," Lily's mother replied. "You?"

"Fine, Mrs. Evans," he said. "I'm going to go talk to Lily for a bit now. You know, for a school issue." Sirius grabbed Lily's hand and led her upstairs.

"Okay," he said. "I don't know if this is your way of messing around with James, but you have to stop. He's dying. _Do you get it?_ He's internally collapsing. He literally can't live without you, Lily. He's not eating, not talking... if you don't love him, tell him! If you don't bloody care about him, TELL US! Stop putting him through this!"

"Sirius-"

"I swear, Lily. James is literally dying."

"I love him, Sirius." Sirius's face softened, and he began to tear up just a little as he hugged Lily's tiny figure as she shed tears of pain.

"We all want you back, Lily," he said gruffly. "You're like our little sister."

"I know," she said. "I know."

* * *

"Remus," Lily sighed as he bowed slightly to her mother and Petunia, who pulled a nasty face and disappeared upstairs. "I've already been yelled at. Come in, won't you?"

"Oh no, I just had to drop by. Lily, I think you should know that James is incomplete without you. He's not himself anymore. He's also capable of taking care of himself - and both of you. He's clearly not okay. Do something, Lily," he urged, whispering so Mrs. Evans couldn't hear him.

"Um...okay..." Remus was already out the door.

* * *

"Lily, you have someone else here to see you."

"_James!?_" He stood before her, but he wasn't exactly James: his unruly hair had grown longer and messier, and he looked so much paler and gaunt than before.

"I know you don't want to see me," he sad softly. "but this is something I've wanted to give you since I met you." James took her delicate hand and placed a silver ring into her palm.

"I-I wanted to marry you, Lily. I wanted to. But..." He looked at his shoes. "If this is what you want, I'm happy. I love you, Lily." He turned to go.

But of course Lily wouldn't let him.

She spun him around and kissed him. She didn't care; she knew her mother was watching, she knew people would notice - but she didn't care. She had James and that was all.

"Lily...?" James questioned when they pulled apart.

"Shh." Lily pressed a finger to his lips. "Don't say anything." There were tears on both their faces now, one in high spirits and one in fear. "This was only meant to keep them away from you. I'm sorry, James. The past few months were horrible for me, too. And," she laughed a little, "you can't imagine how many times Sirius and Remus sought me out just to yell at me."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying - I love you," she whispered. "I really love you." James's mouth broke into a grin, then a wide smile, and he laughed, making her giggle, and the two were utterly blissful - all right on the Evans' doorstep.

"Oh - good morning, Mrs. Evans," James said once he set Lily on the ground.

"You must be James," she said with a tone of finality, suppressing laughter. "I've heard... many _varying_ things about you over seven years."

"Evans!" James looked to Lily with mock surprise. "I didn't know you loved me since first year - ouch!" he added, after a punch to the shoulder. Lily's mother laughed, the first time she'd been so cheerful since her husband's death.

"Come on in," she said, ushering James in the door and treating him like the son she never had, sitting him down and talking to him and hastily making breakfast all the while.

"Lily," he said when they had finished. "I want to ask you something." Lily's heart jumped with anticipation, the ring James had given her clutched tightly in her palm, so tight she was sure it would leave marks.

"Lily Grace Evans, will you consent to a lifetime of living with me and putting up with my idiotic antics?" James was kneeling in front of her, looking quite determined, but under the surface lay the most intense fear.

"Yes, Potter, I will consent to a lifetime of living with you and trying to stop you from carrying out your idiotic antics," she smiled softly while James leapt to his feet and pulled her into a hug.

"I don't know if your mother approves of me," he whispered into Lily's ear.

"Don't worry. She's been waiting for this to happen since fourth year." Lily closed her eyes. "I don't know if _your_ parents will approve of me. I don't think it'd be proper to spring this on them when I haven't met them yet."

"My mum already completely adores you, and my dad has been waiting since first year to tell everyone we're getting married." Lily snorted. "So you're good." He released Lily, then took her right palm and opened it, fingering the silver ring he had given her earlier.

"Well?" Lily said challengingly. "Too chicken to put it on yourself, Potter?" James pouted and blushed, then slid the ring onto Lily's finger.

"You two are sweet," Grace said, setting bowls of oatmeal on the table. "Now, come and have breakfast."

* * *

The Potter manor was huge. _Huge._ It was at least seven times larger than her own home.

"James..."

"They already love you. Come _on_." He tugged Lily closer and set out towards the manor. He reached the door and tapped his wand on it three times, making it swing open.

"_James!_" someone screeched. "You didn't tell us where you were going! Your father and I were so worried! Don't you ever-" Euphemia Potter stopped short when she saw Lily and smiled kindly. "You must be Lily. James's friend, right? Come in, come in!" She, like Mrs. Evans, brought Lily into the dining area. "Have something to eat, dear."

"Oh, no, Mrs. Potter, we've already had breakfast," she said, declining politely, but taking a tiny cake from the proffered dish.

"So tell me," Euphemia said, when they were all seated, "what brings you two here?"

"Well," James said, trying not to smile, "you see, Mum -"

"Are you and Lily dating?" Euphemia looked as excited as a small child at a carnival. Lily laughed a little.

"No, Mum..." James took Lily's hand underneath the table. "She's my fiancee."

"WHAT?" Euphemia crossed her arms. "James Henry Potter, you are engaged to this wonderful young woman _and it didn't occur to you to tell me?_"

"Henry?" Lily looked amused. James glared at her.

"Mum, it happened a few minutes ago." Euphemia sighed.

"It's wonderful to finally meet you, dear," she turned to Lily. "It'll be great to have you in the family." The sound of the front door closing was heard, followed by footsteps.

"I couldn't find James _anywhere_, Euphemia, we might have to call the Ministry-" Fleamont stopped short when he came across he three at the table. "James, where have you been?"

"Never mind that," Euphemia said, bubbling with excitement. "James got himself engaged while we were worrying about his whereabouts."

"So..._you must be Lily Evans!_ Lovely to meet you, dear, James has told us so much about you." Fleamont smiled in a fatherly way at Lily that reminded her of her father. "When do you plan to be married?"

"We... don't exactly know. What with the war..." James trailed off, and Lily squeezed his hand under the table.

Euphemia and Fleamont were currently arguing over which flowers would look better in Lily's hair - lilies or white roses, and the couple took this moment to their advantage and stepped outside, into the beautiful summer day.

It was just the two of them together. Nothing else mattered - the war, Voldemort - nothing.

Lily smiled mischievously and took of in the direction of the yard, James close behind her. Their laughter rang out in the sky, an infectious giggle sure to spread cheer everywhere. James caught up to her, and closed his arms around her waist, tossing her up in the air and catching her in the air as she squealed, both of them as happy as they could be.

Because they're Lily and James.

And that's what they do.

* * *

_AWWWW! I love Jily so much, it's so damn cute! _

_That was the last chapter, folks! I really hope you enjoyed reading this from beginning to end! So much effort was put into writing this, and I really hope it resonated with you. Do leave a review and let me know how it was!_

_There will be an epilogue, so stay tuned to read that! Love you guys so much x_

_-Vis_


	21. Epilogue

Here's the epilogue! Enjoy :)

* * *

_They had gotten married soon after, surrounded by friends and family. It was the most blissful, most happy moment of their lives. _

_That is, until they had Harry. _

_Harry James Potter had his father's black, constantly untidy hair - "Oh dear," said Lily - and his mother's sparkling green eyes, eyes his father could not stop looking at._

_Now, the happy family sat on the ground in their home in Godric's Hollow, Harry on Lily's lap, James amusing him by creating colored bubbles with his wand. Harry gurgled happily._

_"I wish the war was over. I don't want-" Lily's voice broke. "I don't want to raise Harry in the middle of a war. I don't want to expose him to the brutality of war, James."_

_"It's alright, Lily. This war will be over soon, and we'll be happy. Harry will go to Hogwarts with Neville, Sirius and Marlene will have their kid..." he placed a hand over Lily's now-flat stomach. "And this one will live in a world without war, a world where everyone is the same."_

_The loud creaking of the gates startled them. Lily and James stood, Harry on his mother's hip._

_"Who is it?" Lily asked anxiously. "Who would be here at this hour?" James sighed._

_"I'll go see." He stepped out, out of the house, and not a second later his voice shouted back._

_"Lily, it's him! Go! Take Harry and run! I'll hold him off!" Lily trembled, and a single tear escaped her eye as she noticed her husband's wand on the floor. She knew he wouldn't survive. And if he didn't, she knew she wouldn't, either._

_"Avada Kedavra!" she heard, and a strangled sob escaped her throat as she heard a loud thud, which had to be James's lifeless body on the ground. _

_It was over._

_Voldemort strode in, looking at Lily and her son with malice as she consciously took a step backward._

_"Give me Harry, and I will let you live."_

_"Not Harry, not Harry, please, not Harry!"_

_"Stand aside, you silly girl... stand aside."_

_"Not Harry, please no, take me, kill me instead-" A green flash of light, and she, too, lay dead on the ground, together with James and her unborn child. _

_The Dark Lord stood, ready to take the young son as well. _

_But he couldn't, because the love with which Lily had saved her son had protected him, like a shield, and Voldemort was hit with the full force of his own spell, reduced to almost nothing._

_Harry looked around, and started crying. He knew, he knew his parents were dead, he knew they would never hold him again._

_The moon looked over upon Lily and James's bodies. The warm hazel eyes that used to look upon his family in such a loving way would never do so again; the green that always looked out for her loved ones were now lifeless. They lay like that, Lily and James, James and Lily, together even in death._

**And so ends the story of Lily and James Potter.**

* * *

Really, their story never ended and will always stay with us in our hearts. I will tell you that I could not stop sobbing as I wrote this. It's so emotional and sad, even for a thirteen-year old like me. And trust me, I'm pretty stupid.

I want to take the time to thank the few readers who took the time to review and leave feedback. Most of them were anonymous (thank you so much if you did!). GinnyWeasley09, thanks for being so dedicated to the story! Your feedback helped me write the rest of this, so I really am indebted to you :)

And finally, thank you to my best friend cherrypop368 who actually gave me the idea for this story. I LOVE YOU! (No, I'm not gay :P)

And with that, I'll be off! Since this was only a seventh year recap, my other story 'Of Love Letters and Hatred' covers all seven years of the Marauders at Hogwarts. The second ongoing work is the first part of a trilogy, called 'Lumos'. It revolves around the Marauders and pureblood twin sisters, and their years at Hogwarts.

Aah, self-plugging again. My conscience is yelling at me now. (_Bad Vishakha!_) Oops.

Well, see y'all in a different story, folks! I really hope you enjoyed this one! This is AlwaysLupin, signing off. :)


End file.
